


Brewing Love

by hot4itachi



Series: Brewing Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, Coffee, Dogs, Drinking, Eventual Sex, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Romantic Comedy, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot4itachi/pseuds/hot4itachi
Summary: When Kiba walks into his local bookstore, he gets flustered by seeing a cute man stocking the bookshelves. That man is Kankuro.





	1. Books, Coffee, & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> *The characters are in their early twenties.

There’s nothing like a Saturday afternoon when you have to stay indoors from the rain. When it’s a little too cold to be outside, so you take the day to just relax, watch some television, drink some coffee and enjoy the sound of rain falling on your roof top. Kiba, enjoying the relaxation from his bed watching Animal Planet and wrapped in his blanket, suddenly heard his dog, Akamaru, start barking. He got up off his bed and walked towards the noise coming from the living room. He was shocked, to say the least, when he saw what Akamaru was trying to show him.

“Akamaru, did you just shit on the couch again!?”

Akamaru, the white ball of lovable fur, looked up at Kiba and started wagging his tail.

“No! Don’t wag your tail at me, mister. This is bad. Bad!”

Akamaru continued to wag his tail, not understanding Kiba’s frustrated tone.

Kiba thought to himself, _I really need to train him to go outside, but I have no idea where to even start with that_. After he cleaned his couch, Kiba pulled his phone out of his front pocket and started to type.

> Kiba, 12:32pm: hey hinata, akamaru pooped on the couch again. i want to potty train him but i don’t really know how. Any suggestions?
> 
> Hinata, 12:35pm: lol again?
> 
> Kiba, 12:37pm: are we surprised?
> 
> Hinata, 12:38pm: maybe try the bookstore and see if they have anything on potty training. there’s a nice bookstore on Konoha St.
> 
> Kiba, 12:38pm: omg awesome thank you so much
> 
> Hinata, 12:39pm: yep!

Kiba headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on his black Thrasher hoodie along with his black ripped jeans which he cuffed at the bottom. He browsed his shoe collection and decided to put on his worn-out checkered Vans. He went to the mirror in his bathroom and ruffled his hair until he was at least somewhat satisfied with how it looked. Never knowing how much to use, he sprayed some of his favorite cologne on.

Before walking outside, he realized it was still raining and searched for his umbrella. _Where the hell did I put that thing_ , Kiba whispered to himself. He checked the common places it could be but couldn’t find it. Instead, he grabbed his rain jacket from one of the hooks beside the door. He then walked into his living room, which still smelled like a hint of Akamaru’s accident from earlier, and put Amakaru in his dog crate, which made Akamaru start whining.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll only be gone for a little while.” He said and blew Akamaru a kiss before walking out the door.

___

“Hey Kankuro, go stock the returned books we got in this morning along with the new items that were sent in.” Gaara ordered.

“Will do, Gaara.” Kankuro replied with a hint of annoyance.

Kankuro didn’t necessarily mind working at a bookstore. It’s mostly quiet, he likes stocking and not dealing with the register (mainly because he hates talking to people), and it’s really an easy good paying job he doesn’t mind getting up for. The only thing he really loathed was the fact that his boss is his younger brother, Gaara. He also hated how much Gaara changed when they both worked together. It was like his whole personality changed from being quiet and chill to being unnecessarily bossy and annoying. Since they both shared an apartment together, Kankuro loathed going to work knowing Gaara would be the manager that day because he knew when they would get home Gaara would complain all evening about work. They hardly worked together, but sometimes Kankuro ended up working shifts with his brother anyway, when the other co-workers would call off or not show up. Kankuro just wanted to go home already, for multiple reasons, besides working with Gaara: He’s been up since 6AM, his shift is almost over, it’s a lousy rainy day, and he’s in _desperate_ need of a black coffee. A black coffee sounded like heaven to him.

Kankuro grabbed the stock cart from the stock room and started putting the books in their proper sections of the bookstore before he dealt with the merchandise like bookmarks, coffee mugs, and socks with corny sayings on them. Today he had a lot of books to restock in the Animal selection, particularly training books. Kankuro thought to himself, _do people really come to a bookstore to learn how to train their animals? They do know Google is a thing, right?_ Kankuro regained his focus to stocking. His shift will be over in less than an hour and he didn’t want to get stuck being here for longer than he was scheduled.

A couple minutes later, Kankuro suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked to see a man about his age staring at him. Rather, he _was_ staring at him, but just now averted his eyes. _Wow he isn’t slick at all,_ Kankuro rolled his eyes. He ignored the man and went back to stocking the last few books in his pile. He grabbed a few impulse items from the cart and walked toward the counter to stock them, where Gaara was standing, when he ran into something. He looked up, unmoved, to see it wasn’t something but _someone._ It was the guy who was staring at him from earlier. Kankuro bent down to pick up the book the guy had dropped and went to hand it back to him.

“I think you dropped this when you ran into me.” Kankuro said to the guy. At first, the guy just stared at him, not taking back his book. His mouth was open like he was trying to say something but couldn’t. Kankuro snapped his fingers in front of the guys face, “Hello? Do you want your book back or not?”

Kiba, realizing what just happened, became embarrassed and flustered. “Oh, yes, th-thank you, sorry.”

Kankuro went on to say it was no problem, but the man snatched the book and ran out the door before he had a chance to respond.

“Hey, you okay? That guy ran into you pretty hard.” Gaara said, in a worried voice.

“Yeah, I’m good. I barely even felt him run into me.” Kankuro replied.

“Well, he fell down pretty hard. I’m surprised you didn’t too. I guess it’s all that working out you do. You’re all muscle.”

Kankuro tried to think back to what happened. Did the other guy fall? He didn’t even notice. But when Kankuro handed the guy his book, he did notice how much he was blushing from embarrassment. Despite the fact that this guy had ran into him, which caused him to be annoyed, he effortlessly noticed how attractive the man was and that made his irritated feelings drift away. Kankuro, thinking back to guy’s features, got a sudden flutter in his stomach. It has been a while since Kankuro had any type of feelings toward anyone, especially a _stranger_.

___

_How can I be so stupid?!_ Kiba was fucking ridden with embarrassment. On his walk home, Kiba could not stop thinking about his encounter with the man at the bookstore. He couldn’t stop thinking about how ridiculously _cute_ the guy was. Even though it was an awkward encounter, he kept reliving it inside his head, basically in slow motion. The guy was taller than him, had an amazing sense of fashion, and his voice, _his voice_ , was the most attractive thing he had ever heard. He also wore amazing makeup. There were horizontal purple lines running from right below the middle of his eyes to his side burns as well as a vertical line running from the middle of his bottom lip to his chin. He also had a shit ton of ear and face piercings. His face piercings included a hooped nose ring, septum, earrings, and a lip piercing. Kiba adores piercings, but so far he only has his lip pierced.

Once Kiba walked inside his apartment, Akamaru greeted him with an array of barks. Kiba walked over and let him out of his crate which Akamaru thanked him with a lick on his face. Kiba scratched Akamaru’s head and grabbed one of the toys laying in his crate and tossed it, causing Akamaru to run so fast he tumbled. While playing fetch, Kiba kept smiling at the thought of the guy from the bookstore. He simply couldn’t stop thinking about it, so he texted his friends.

> Kiba, 1:35pm, (sent to all): YOU GUYS. MY PLACE. NOW!!!

About 15 minutes later, he heard a bunch of knocking at his front door. Kiba got up with excitement and ran to answer the door which resulted in tripping over one of his shoes and landing face first onto the carpet. He got back up and opened the door. His friends rushed through his front door.

“Are you okay?” Hinata said, with worry in her voice.

“Is that rug burn on your forehead?” Naruto snorted and touched (not gently) Kiba’s forehead.

“Fuck, Naruto!” Kiba swatted his hand away. “I just tripped on my way to answer the door.”

“Are you serious?” Sasuke said and then proceeded to burst out in laughter.

“Sasuke, shut up!” Tenten punched Sasuke’s shoulder which resulted in Tenten receiving a hateful look while Sasuke rubbed his shoulder.

“Anyways, what’s going on?” Hinata asked, still worried.

Kiba explained to his friends what had happened at the bookstore. After a long description of both the incident and the man’s appearance, Naruto stood up.

“Well, you obviously have to go back.” Naruto said, throwing his arms up.

“What?”

“Come on, man. You haven’t been interested in anyone since your breakup. It’s been 9 months. Maybe you should go back to the bookstore and talk to him.” Naruto said, smiling wide and looking around their whole group for agreement.

“Isn’t that a little sudden?” Kiba asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, you don’t have to go today. Wait until you’re finished with whatever book you got and when you return it, talk to him then.” Naruto told him.

After talking about the topic a little longer, Kiba agreed that he would go back to the bookstore, but he didn’t promise anything. He told them that if the man talked to him first then he would ask him to go out for coffee or something. After his friends left, he laid down in his bed and ran scenarios through his head. He was thinking of all the ways he would approach the guy if he didn’t come up to him first. He shoved his face into his pillow and sighed. He was getting tingles in his stomach just thinking about interacting with the guy at the bookstore. Akamaru hopped up into bed with him and nuzzled his head underneath Kiba’s arm. Kiba took his face out of his pillow and looked at Akamaru.

“Why do I feel so many things for a stranger?” Kiba asked Akamaru.

Akamaru tilted his head.

“Yeah, I don’t know either, buddy.” Kiba ruffled Akamaru’s fur on his head.

Kiba reached for the book he bought and started to read.

“Okay, Akamaru, let’s figure out how to get you potty trained properly.” Kiba said, smiling at Akamaru.

Akamaru replied with a bark and a tail wag.

                                                    ___

Kankuro finally got home from work. After he walked through his front door, he headed straight for his bathroom to take a shower, then made a pot of coffee. After pouring his cup of coffee, he went to his bedroom and turned on the television, not picking a certain channel. His mind was racing. He had been thinking about the guy who ran into him ever since it happened. _Why can’t I get him out of my damn head_? He decided to turn on a Netflix show instead to better distract his mind. Unfortunately, he didn’t get 10 minutes into his show before his mind went straight back to the guy. Aggravated, he decided to get up and go make a snack. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed his brother, Gaara, sitting on the couch reading. He went to the sink to wash his hands before making his food. He turned on the faucet. Kankuro’s mind got distracted again. _He was so cute when he was blushing._

“Did you hear me?” Gaara asked.

“Huh? What?” Kankuro replied, turning the faucet off.

“I asked if you were going to pay the water bill this month because you were letting it run for so long. Also, what are you smiling about?” Gaara asked curiously.

Kankuro looked up from the faucet, “Oh, I was just thinking about someone.”

Gaara raised an eyebrow, “Like, someone cute?”

“God, you’re annoying. No, it’s not like that.”

“Kankuro, I’m your brother. I know it’s _exactly_ like that.” Gaara grinned.

Kankuro blushed, “Whatever, just read your book about plants.”

“Happily.” Gaara smiled, returning his attention back to his book.

Kankuro finished making his ramen in the microwave. He was going to make something that wasn’t instant, but he wanted to get away from his brother before he started asking more questions. He hurried back to his room and sat in one of his lounge chairs. He continued thinking about the guy. The man was slightly shorter than him and had fluffy dark brown hair. He was also wearing some nice clothes. He wore a Thrasher hoodie with some black ripped jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. Along with some Vans to top it off. He looked _damn_ good in that outfit. He also smelled really good, even though he put a little too much cologne on. His makeup was cute and unique. Kankuro was lost in his thoughts.

“Damn it, it’s cold now.” Kankuro said aloud to himself after taking his first bite of ramen.

Kankuro continued eating his cold ramen because he didn’t feel like walking back out into Gaara territory. After eating, he pulled out his phone.

> Kankuro, 2:30pm, (sent to all): you guys, I can’t stop thinking about this customer I had at work.
> 
> Sakura, 2:30pm: what customer?

Kankuro sent a long, detailed message explaining what happened throughout the day.

> Shikamaru, 2:35pm: sounds like a crush, man.
> 
> Sai, 2:36pm: yeah it does. too bad you might not see him again.
> 
> Suigetsu, 2:36pm: that’s not true, he could always come back.
> 
> Kankuro, 2:37pm: idk guys, he wasn’t a regular. I probably won’t see him again.

Kankuro locked his phone and put it on his dresser. He didn’t care about their responses. He was bummed out. _The first person in forever I get some type of feelings toward just has to be a stranger._ Kankuro sat there for a couple of minutes and realized the rain had finally stopped. He grabbed his vape and walked into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee.

“I hope you’re going outside with that.” Gaara eyed Kankuro’s vape.

“Of course, master Gaara.” Kankuro bowed which resulted in a giggle from Gaara.

Kankuro grabbed his vape and coffee, and walked outside. He stood in front of his door and took a long hit of his vape, took a sip of coffee, then exhaled. Kankuro looked around at the passing people and cars and was relieved at the distraction it gave his mind. He heard a bark which caused him to look to his right suddenly. He noticed a large white dog on a leash. He was staring at the dog for so long he hadn’t looked to see the person walking the dog until they were closer. Kankuro went to take another sip of his coffee while looking to see the owner of the fluffy pup. When he saw who it was, he choked on his coffee. He started coughing and he noticed the dog getting closer. _FUCK, its him. Should I say something?_ A voice answered his question.

“Are you okay?” the man asked.

Kankuro looked at him, still clearing his throat. _I can’t believe this is happening right now._

Kankuro cleared his throat. “Shit, yeah. It was coffee. Went down the wrong pipe or something.” He forced a laugh to try to smooth out his embarrassment.

The guy peeked to see into Kankuro’s cup. “Yeah, I would gag too if I was drinking _that_. What is that? _Black_ coffee?”

Kankuro looked puzzled and was frustrated that he still felt embarrassed, and without thinking said, “Duh, what does it look like, fucking juice?” With this the man was visibly shaken up and took a step back. Kankuro instantly felt bad. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“No problem. I’m just saying, there’s better things to choke on.”

Kankuro stared at him in shock. _Did he really just say that?_ The guy must’ve realized what he said, and his face turned visibly red with embarrassment.

“ _Oh my god,_ th-that’s not what I meant. I meant like better coffee. You know, coffee that actually tastes good, with flavor. Creamer, sugar, that sort of thing.” The man let out a chuckle, this time trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Right, right. I have just always drunk black coffee. To tell you the truth, I’ve never really tried flavored coffee.”

The man snorted. “Well, you should try it sometime. Hazelnut is my favorite creamer.”

Kankuro smiled, “Maybe I will try it.” The man seemed thrown off by Kankuro’s smile which made Kankuro smirk and continue talking. “You know, I just don’t think I’d know how _much_ creamer and sugar to use, so I might need your help with that.” The guy just looked at him and tilted his head. Kankuro laughed at how confused the guy was and said, “Hey, what’s your name?”

“I’m Kiba. What’s your name?”

“I’m Kankuro. So, Kiba, do you want to grab a coffee sometime? I’ll need you to show me how to make a proper cup of coffee. You know, with flavor.” Kankuro smiled which made Kiba smile back.

“Kankuro, you’re never gonna want to drink black coffee again.” Kiba radiated.

Kankuro looked down and noticed Akamaru silently observing their interaction. Akamaru noticed Kankuro looking at him which made Akamaru excited and started wagging his tail.

“I bet. I’ll let you go, seems like your dog wants your attention.” Kankuro pointed.

“Oh, yeah. We were going for a short walk.” Kiba said, noticing his dog’s excitement after hearing the word ‘walk’. Kiba pulled out his phone and said, “Hey, can I get your number? You know, to plan the coffee tasting and everything.”

Kankuro reached towards Kiba, “Let me see your phone.” Kiba handed it over and Kankuro put in his number. “Text me after your walk so I’ll have your number.”

Kiba smiled and agreed that he would. He started to walk away but noticed Kankuro’s socks. He smiled and said, “Nice socks by way.”

Kankuro looked down and realized he walked outside without any shoes on. He was wearing his brother’s purple socks that had the words _“I Love Plants”_ written all over them. He looked up to explain, but Kiba was already walking away with his dog. _I didn’t even notice I put these on this morning._ Kankuro took a hit off his vape and took a sip of his coffee only to realize it was ice cold now. He walked inside and dumped the remainder of his coffee into the sink and poured a fresh glass. Gaara was still reading on the couch, so Kankuro hurried back into his room before he could ask him any questions about why he was outside longer than usual. He got into bed, sipped his coffee, and turned on Netflix, only to be distracted by his thoughts yet again.

Kankuro smiled. _I can’t believe I’m going on a date._


	2. Patiently Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is patiently waiting for his and Kankuro's coffee date. However, because of an unexpected interaction, Kankuro is waiting for an explanation.

Kiba, peacefully dreaming of meeting animals in heaven, was abruptly awaken by his own animal. Akamaru had jumped on top of him, with all his weight, then hopped off and started pawing the door. Kiba was relieved Akamaru was picking up the potty training as quickly as he was and made a mental note to get him a new toy for his good behavior.

Kiba grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw that it was 10am. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was still on the screen where Kankuro put his number in. _Shit, I forgot to text him yesterday_. He started a new message and right before he went to type, he noticed a smiley face Kankuro added next to his contact name. Kiba smiled wide and started to type.

> Kiba, 10:01am: hey, I totally forgot to text you yesterday. It’s kiba btw

Kiba looked at his phone waiting for a reply but realized Kankuro might be asleep or at work. Kiba noticed Akamaru getting impatient by the door, so he quickly threw on a pair of grey Adidas joggers and a plain black t-shirt, paired with his black and white Adidas running shoes. He opened his bedroom door and Akamaru bolted to the front door, barked, and started wagging his tail.

“Okay, okay, let’s take you outside.” Kiba grabbed Akamaru’s leash, hooked it to his collar, walked out his front door and locked it behind him. Akamaru instantly walked over to the small area of grass in front of their apartment and did his business quickly. Akamaru then walked over to Kiba and wagged his tail back and forth waiting for his famous compliment.

“Good boy!” Kiba said in a happy, soft voice while bent over grabbing Akamaru’s head and kissing it all over. Akamaru got excited and started to climb up Kiba who embraced him with a hug. Akamaru leaped down and started to walk and Kiba followed. Kiba enjoyed going on walks with Akamaru, especially in the morning when it wasn’t too hot and humid out. He always made sure to walk Akamaru more than once a day, letting Akamaru choose when they went out. There was a local pet shop about a ten-minute walk from where they were, so Kiba decided to head in that direction and let Akamaru pick out a new toy. On their way to the shop, Kiba passed the spot where him and Kankuro ran into each other outside. _I wonder if he lives in that apartment_. Walking past it, Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Still no text. Kiba slid his phone into his back pocket.

After walking a little further, they reached the pet store. Akamaru walked into the familiar store and was greeted with a treat from an employee. Kiba thanked them and walked towards the isle with toys. Akamaru looked at the toys, tilted his head then looked back towards Kiba.

“Go on, you can pick whichever one you want buddy.” Kiba smiled and nodded towards the toys.

Akamaru looked back towards the toys and barked at the long snake toy and started to wag his tail. Kiba grabbed the toy and walked with Akamaru towards the counter to purchase it. The employee thanked Kiba and gave Akamaru a scratch on the forehead which made Akamaru visibly happy. They walked out of the pet store and headed back home.

_______________

_I’m so fucking tired_. Kankuro had stayed up all night watching television. He also stayed up, longer than he’d like to admit, waiting on a text from Kiba. _Why can’t people just show up to work_. Kankuro wasn’t scheduled to work that day, but his co-worker, Neji, never bothers to call off.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just fire the guy. I mean, he hardly shows up for work at all.” It drove Kankuro mad.

“I know he’s not reliable, but when he does show up he’s really good at his job. If you know anyone who needs a job, let me know and we can let the guy go.” Gaara said while looking through paperwork at the front counter.

_Whatever_ , Kankuro whispered under his breath. He walked toward the bookshelves away from Gaara and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He clicked the lock button and saw a random number had texted him. He felt a sudden warmth and smile run across his face. He unlocked his phone to read the text.

> Unknown Number, 10:01am: hey, I totally forgot to text you yesterday. It’s kiba btw

Kankuro smiled wider and looked around to make sure Gaara was watching, he didn’t like Kankuro being on his phone during work. He saved Kiba’s phone number in his contacts and replied.

> Kankuro, 10:30am: hey, Kiba. I’m at work. My idiot coworker didn’t show up, so I have to cover his shift until 5pm.
> 
> Kiba, 10:31am: oh that sucks :(
> 
> Kankuro, 10:31am: yeah, we might have to save that coffee for later this evening. If you’re still up for the tasting, of course.
> 
> Kiba, 10:32am: text me where to meet you when you get off work, and I’ll be there (:
> 
> Kankuro, 10:32am: will do (:

Kankuro continued to look down at their messages until he heard Gaara walking in his direction. He slid his phone back into his pocket and started fixing the books on the shelves.

“Hey, have you seen my plant socks around the apartment? I can’t find them anywhere. You know, the purple ones?” Gaara asked, while stocking books.

“Yeah, they were mixed in with my socks. I threw them in the wash last night.”

“In the wash?” Gaara looked at him.

“I wore them on accident.” Kankuro said. Gaara didn’t say anything back for a minute as he grabbed a couple more books to stock.

“You can have them if you like them. I have more in every color of the rainbow.” Gaara said in a higher voice than usual, expressing his love for plant socks.

“Nah, you can keep them. They’re not really my style.”

“Your style is so boring. All you wear is black and grey,” Gaara said, slightly picking fun at Kankuro.

“Okay, I’ll keep them. It’ll add a little _color_ to my wardrobe.” Kankuro smiled and motioned his hands down his shirt towards his pants to emphasize his all-black outfit he was wearing. Gaara snorted,

“You’re such a goof.” They heard the bell go off indicating someone had walked through the door. Gaara left their conversation to greet the customer. Kankuro picked up where Gaara left off and continued stocking books.

_______________

After reading Kankuro’s last text, Kiba smiled and sat his phone down on the kitchen counter. He couldn’t wait to see him later that evening. He _literally_ couldn’t wait, so he decided he would return his book in a few hours just to see Kankuro. Kiba decided to make some late breakfast for himself and do some laundry since he had been putting it off to where there’s a stack of clothes piled on his chair in his bedroom. After he put the clothes in the wash, he went into his bathroom to take a shower and get rid of the sweaty, dirty feeling from the morning walk he had with Akamaru. Even though they were out early, the temperature drastically rose within the hour he was out. _Probably the global warming_. He undressed and looked at himself in the mirror, flexed at himself a little bit, and looked down to see Akamaru staring at him through the door way. “You didn’t see that.” Akamaru tilted his head and walked away. Kiba turned his water to hot, pulled the lever, and hopped into the shower. After washing up, he put a towel around his waist and walked to his room.

“What should I wear?” Kiba said to himself, scratching the back of his head. He looked through his drawers and the shirts he had hanging in his closet for what seemed like an eternity. _I literally have no clothes_. Still wrapped in his towel, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed his phone, and dialed Hinata’s number.

> Hinata: Hey! What’s up?
> 
> Kiba: Okay so Kankuro and I might meet up for coffee later, _buuuut_ I might go return my book before-hand so I can see him.
> 
> Hinata: THAT’S SO CUTE!!!

Kiba pulled his phone away from his ear so Hinata didn’t fucking destroy his ear drums with that reply.

> Kiba: I know, I know. Anyways, I need help with an outfit. I literally can’t decide on anything. Please lend me your assistance, my lady.
> 
> Hinata: Of course, my dear sir.

Kiba laughed out loud at his best friend’s tone of voice.

> Kiba: I love you, please help.

Hinata cleared her throat and switched her tone.

> Hinata: Okay, okay. How about the one outfit you hardly wear? The mesh top and the tight black skinny jeans?
> 
> Kiba: OH MY GOD, that’s so…revealing. I don’t know if I should wear that.
> 
> Hinata: Ugh, Kiba. You gotta at least wear it eventually around him. It’s a fucking hot outfit, he’d love it.
> 
> Kiba: Okay, _eventually_. Next idea?
> 
> Hinata: How about the dark skinny jeans? But not the pair that are too tight, save those for later. Aaaaaand. Hmmmm. Oh! The muscle shirt! Not a tight one, but not a loose one either. And riding right at your pant line, so when you stretch or reach for something, he’ll see your hot bod.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

> Kiba: My hot bod? You’re _too_ much. But thank you for the idea, I’m gonna wear it. Love you Hinata.
> 
> Hinata: Anything for my best friend, love you too!

With that, Kiba hung up the phone and put on the outfit she described. He looked in the mirror, satisfied with the outfit. He walks into the living room and see’s Akamaru playing with his new toy. Akamaru notices his presence and brings the toy over to him, wagging his tail. Kiba grabbed the toy and tossed it away from them, making Akamaru go feral chasing his toy down. Kiba pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 12:30pm. _Ugh time is taking forever to speed up today_. He decided to wait around for a few more hours before leaving to return his book.

_______________

Kankuro took his name tag off and sat it in Gaara’s office.

“Hey, will you put these last few books on the shelf for me?” Gaara asked.

Kankuro grabbed the books and put them in their proper places on the shelves. While adjusting the books, he heard Gaara talking to a customer. Kankuro walked over to tell Gaara he was leaving when he noticed who the customer was.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Kankuro said.

Kiba turned around, smiled, and faced Kankuro, “Yeah I was just returning this book.”

Gaara raised his hand, “And I was telling him that this isn’t a library and he can’t just return a book willy nilly that he already payed for.”

“Uh, sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll keep the book.” Kiba stated, with a hint of red on his cheeks.

Gaara noticed his embarrassment and said, “Here, take this. It’s a coupon for half off your next purchase.”

Kiba grabbed the coupon and smiled, “Thanks, man!”

Kiba turned and noticed Kankuro was looking at him which made him blush and his face turn hot. Kankuro noticed and smiled at Kiba which made Kiba’s stomach flutter. _Fuck, he’s so cute_ , Kankuro thought. Kankuro looked at Gaara, who mouthed the words, “Have fun”, winked, and before he walked into his office, motioned for him to talk to Kiba. Kankuro took the advice and waited for Gaara to close his office door behind him.

“So, wanna get some coffee?” Kankuro asked. Kiba was fully turned in Kankuro’s direction which made him take in Kiba’s full appearance. _God, he’s so attractive_. Kankuro admired the way Kiba looked. From his ruffled light brown hair, all the way to the pair of shoes he was wearing. Kankuro made a mental note to run his fingers through Kiba’s hair the first moment he gets the chance to. He noticed a hint of freckles splotched along his cheeks and nose. _And that lip piercing_. Kankuro has always had a thing for piercings and liked the way Kiba pulled off the lip ring. Kankuro didn’t notice any other piercings, but that was okay, he thought one piercing was just enough to pull Kiba’s look all together. Kankuro didn’t want to stare too long, so he brought his attention back up to Kiba’s eyes which were a _perfect_ caramel swirl of light brown.

“Yeah, where should we get coffee at? I’m actually surprised you guys don’t sell coffee at the bookstore.” Kiba said, looking around the store.

Kankuro gestured in Gaara’s direction, “I know, I told him we would get better business if we added the option for coffee and an area where people could read their books or bring their laptops and chill out in the back of the store. But he’s too stubborn and won’t take anybody’s advice.”

Gaara knocked on the window of his office, his voice slightly muffled, “I can hear you ya know?”

Kankuro, ignoring his brother, smiled wide at Kiba and said “Wanna get out of here?”

Kiba visibly blushed and said, “Absolutely. But I thought you worked until 5pm?”

“Supposed to, but we were slow so Gaara’s letting me go early and is closing up in an hour.”

Kankuro walked toward the door and held it open for Kiba, “Shall we?”

Kiba smiled, nodded, and walked outside. Kankuro followed and noticed a bump on Kiba’s forehead. He pointed and said, “Hey, what’s that? I didn’t notice that yesterday.”

Kiba rubbed the bump on his forehead, “Shit. Yeah I tripped yesterday and fell face first into the carpet.”

Kankuro snorted, “You’re joking. You fell that hard twice in one day? You’re a clutz. I’m gonna have to keep an eye on you.” Kankuro smirked.

Kiba averted his eyes, rubbed his arm, and began to blush, “I didn’t fall _that_ hard.”

_He’s adorable when he’s nervous,_ Kankuro thought, and continued to pick fun.

“You fell pretty hard in the bookstore. And then you blushed about as red as the makeup on your face, kinda like now.”

Kiba face turned even more red. He grinned and playfully punched Kankuro’s arm, “I did not.”

Kankuro smiled. He decided to pick on Kiba for a few more minutes because he didn’t think he could ever get enough of the look on Kiba’s face when he was blushing. He thought it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Kiba was the cutest person he’d ever laid eyes on. His outfit was attractive as hell. The muscle shirt was a great touch. Kankuro kept his eyes on Kiba’s muscular, suntanned arms. He was watching Kiba the whole time he was talking. Kiba lifted his arms to a stretched position above his head which exposed a toned, tan stomach. Everything about him was perfect.

Kiba noticed Kankuro looking at his stomach and smirked, “So, where are we getting this coffee?”

Kankuro averted his eyes from Kiba’s stomach, “Huh?”

Kiba smiled at him and repeated his question, “The coffee?”

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, “Uh, well, the nearest coffee shop is a little far away. I would suggest my house, but I don’t own anything to make the coffee taste better. Plus Gaara will be home soon, and I’d just rather steer clear of that situation. We've been pretty slow the past few days at work and I don't want to hear him complain about it.”

“We could go to my place. It’s only a few blocks from here. Plus, I have a variety of coffee and creamers for the tasting.” Kiba winked at him.

_Fuck_. Kankuro felt a rush go through his body from the wink, “Alright, let’s do that.” Kankuro realized they were about to pass his apartment. “You live close to me. That’s my place right there.” Kankuro pointed.

“Oh yeah, we do live close! That’s awesome.” Kiba beamed.

“So, besides your brother Gaara, do you have any other siblings?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah, my sister Temari. She’s away at college. Actually, not anymore. She just graduated. She’s coming to visit tomorrow. We’re planning on throwing a graduation party for her, you should come. It’ll be fun. There’s going to be drinks of course. And if you smoke, my friend Shikamaru will probably bring some weed.”

Kiba lit up, “Really? I would love to come.”

“You can bring your friends, too. All my close friends will be there.”

Kiba smiled, “I’ll definitely invite them.”

Kankuro almost ran into Kiba because he stopped so suddenly. Kiba reached into his pocket to grab his keys and smiled at Kankuro, “This is my place.”

Before Kiba could reach to unlock the door, it swung open and a woman was standing in the doorway. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy, and her makeup looked smudged. The woman threw herself onto Kiba and Kiba put his arms around her. _What the hell is happening right now?_

Kiba, still hugging the woman, said in a concerned voice, “Hinata? What are you doing here?” He pulled Hinata off him and grabbed her shoulders, then bent down and looked into her eyes. “Have you been crying? What’s wrong?” Hinata sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Kankuro. He took a step back.

“Who’s this?” Hinata mumbled.

“Hey, I’m Kankuro.” He looked toward Kiba and said, “I can leave, if this is a bad time?”

Kiba looked at him and frowned, then looked back at Hinata. “Um, actually I might need a bit with her alone. I’m sorry.”

Kankuro waved at him, “No, it’s okay, really. Just text me later?” Kankuro smiled at him.

Kiba smiled back, “Sure thing.” He walked Hinata inside and closed the door.

_What the hell was that?_ Kankuro walked back to his apartment and went inside. He walked straight to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. _Who was she? A Friend? An ex-girlfriend?_ Kankuro’s thoughts were racing and he felt a sting of jealousy. For all Kankuro knew, Kiba could be bisexual. It could be his ex. _I can’t deal with this again_. Kiba thought back to his last relationship. His ex-boyfriend was hung up on his ex, which created a real problem in their relationship and resulted in Kankuro breaking up with him after his ex cheated on him with the guy. Kankuro laid in bed for a while thinking about it, not being able to distract himself. He grabbed his vape and took a long hit, held it, and exhaled. His phone buzzed and Kankuro picked it up. It was a text from Shikamaru. Kankuro unlocked his phone.

> Shikamaru, 4:20pm: Hey bro, I need a new coil for my vape. This one’s shot. Wanna go pick one up with me?
> 
> Kankuro, 4:21pm: Sure, pick me up in ten.
> 
> Shikamaru, 4:21pm: Be there in ten bro.

Kankuro sent back a ‘thumbs up’ emoji. He thought going out with Shikamaru would serve as a good distraction. He got up to take a quick shower before Shikamaru picked him up. Shortly after, he heard a knock on his door. Kankuro put his shoes on and walked to the door opening it.

Shikamaru greeted Kankuro at the door, “You ready?”

“Yep.” Kankuro took another hit off his vape.

“The party still on tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you still coming?”

“Hell yeah, I’m ready to get stoned out of my mind. Also, I can’t believe I haven’t met your sister yet, is she hot?”

Kankuro fake gagged, “Don’t ever ask me that question again.”

Shikamaru laughed, “Well? Is she?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes, “You can decide that for yourself.”

Kankuro got inside the passenger seat of Shikamaru’s car. He took another hit off his vape and offered Shikamaru a hit, which he accepted. As Shikamaru started driving, Kankuro exhaled and began to think of Kiba again. As they passed Kiba’s apartment, Kankuro thought to himself, _I really hope she’s just a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be steamy and introducing more character ships (; Next chapter will be up this weekend (Saturday or Sunday). You can find more about this fic and my writing process on my twitter @hot4itachi


	3. "Make Yourself Comfortable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the party to start, Kankuro and Kiba spend the morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for reading my fic! It means a lot. Let me know what you think so far and if I should write another kankukiba fic (or any other ship) in the future. DM on twitter @hot4itachi

_Kankuro held the door open while Kiba walked into his apartment. Kiba didn’t face him._

_“Well? Explain.” Kankuro ordered._

_Kiba shot around, “I don’t know what you want from me, it’s not what it looked like!”_

_Kankuro’s face started to get hot, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He hated this. “Just tell me who she was Kiba…please.”_

_Kiba avoided eye contact, and sighed, “Kankuro, we’ve been f-“_

Kankuro was woken abruptly by a pounding on his bedroom door.

“Kankuro! Have you seen the keys to the bookstore? I can’t find them anywhere. I’m going to be late to meet with Kakashi about the rent!”

Kankuro sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 8AM. _It’s my day off and I can’t even sleep in._ Kankuro heard the loud knocking again.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Kankuro yelled, irritated. He threw his covers off, stood up, and open his bedroom door in his boxers. “Where did you last have the keys?”

Gaara looked at him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just stressed about the meeting with Kakashi about the bookstore rent. I remember having the keys last night when I got back from getting Chinese. After that it’s kinda blurry. I must’ve been really tired.”

Kankuro knew his brother too well. Gaara always left his keys in the strangest places, but Kankuro was pretty good about figuring it out. “Did you check the fridge?”

Gaara, not questioning his brother’s judgement, walked over and opened the fridge. He shuffled some things around, “AH! Found them! You’re a life saver.” Gaara closed the fridge and walked to the door. “Hey, sorry again for waking you, I’ll buy you some of that vodka you like for the party tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan. Tell Kakashi I said hey and that I read that book suggested to me.”

Gaara looked repulsed, “You actually read that stuff?”

Kankuro let out a chuckle, “ _Hell_ no, I just figured it might lighten the mood of the meeting.” Gaara laughed as he closed the door behind him. Kankuro turned around and walked to the kitchen, remembering his dream. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach. He hated the fact that his and Kiba’s walk ended the way it did. He needed answers or else it would drive him crazy. _I need to calm down. She could just be his friend._ He didn’t want to feel so threated and jealous, but his last relationship left him with trust issues. He decided to quit thinking about it and make himself a pot of coffee. He walked into his room and grabbed his phone. No messages. Standing in his room, he started to type.

> Kankuro, 8:06am: hey I know you’re probably sleeping, but I didn’t text last night because I didn’t want to interrupt. Text me when you wake up (:
> 
> Kiba, 8:10am: hey! Akamaru woke me up to go outside, so I’m up. I probably won’t be able to fall back asleep, what are you up to this early?
> 
> Kankuro, 8:11am: gaara woke me up this morning looking for his keys. Btw, I won’t be able to fall asleep either. if you want to, you can come over, I just made some coffee.
> 
> Kiba, 8:11am: really? Right now? I’d love to (:
> 
> Kankuro, 8:12am: yes right now (:
> 
> Kiba, 8:13am: leaving now!

Kankuro blushed. He loved the fact Kiba wanted to see him. Kankuro missed that feeling. He  thought back to his last relationship. They had been together for almost a year when he found out he was being cheated on. However, he felt like the relationship was over about 3 months before it actually ended because his ex was distant and didn’t want to be touched in any way. Kankuro shook the thought. He was over his ex, but not over the problems the relationship left him with. Kankuro tried to think positively, _Kiba hasn’t done anything for me to distrust him, I’m acting silly._ Kankuro’s thoughts were interrupted by his coffee maker beeping, letting him know his coffee was done brewing. As he went to pour a cup, he heard a light knocking at the door. He forgot how close Kiba lived. He hurried to the door and opened it.

Kiba smiled at him through the doorway. His eyes widened suddenly, looked Kankuro up and down, and started to blush. He averted his eyes, “Uhhh, I. Sorry, you um.” Kiba pointed at him.

Kankuro looked down, _Shit._ He forgot he was still in his boxers. His face burned and he lifted his arm and scratched his head. This cause Kiba to look again, keeping his eyes locked onto Kankuro’s chest and torso.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. Let me grab some clothes. I wasn’t even paying attention.” Kankuro motioned Kiba to come inside, “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” Kankuro hurried to his bedroom to find some clothes to put on. Kankuro looked quickly through his clothes and pulled on a tight-fitting Adidas grey t-shirt, and a pair of not too loose black Nike jogging shorts. When he finished changing he turned around and noticed Kiba in the living room, looking at him through the crack he had left open in his door. Kiba instantly looked away. Kankuro smirked, _I’m definitely going to bring that up later._

…

_FUCK, I think he saw me._ Kiba averted his eyes quickly. _Shit, he has such a great body._ Kiba sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

“Hey, sorry it took a minute.” Kankuro adjusted his shirt.

Kiba watched and looked away before Kankuro noticed, “Holy shit”, Kiba whispered to himself.

Kankuro looked at him, “Huh?”

Kiba looked up, “What? I-nothing.” _I hope he didn’t hear that._

Kankuro walked over to his cabinets and grabbed a coffee mug for Kiba, “So, I don’t have anything fancy for the coffee, but I think you’ll like _my_ black coffee.”

Kiba fake gagged, “Yuck! As if. I’ll never drink that.”

Kankuro teased, “ _Why naaht?_ Just try it.”

Kiba’s stomach fluttered a bit and he smiled, “Okay, bring it here.” Kiba watched Kankuro and adored the way he walked. Kankuro handed him the cup of coffee and stood in front of him. _He smells so good._ Kiba looked up from his seat and made eye contact with Kankuro before grabbing the cup. He was nervous about being so close to Kankuro. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. “ _Oh my god!_ That’s repulsive Kankuro. How do you drink that stuff? Do you have milk and sugar? Please god tell me you do.” Kiba scrunched his face up, “ _Yuck_.”

Kankuro chuckled, “Oh, come on! It’s not _that_ bad. But, yes, I have milk and sugar believe it or not. ”

Kiba poured milk and added sugar to both of their cups. “Here, try this. I swear you’ll like it better than _that_.”

Kankuro laughed and grabbed his cup. Kiba intently waited for his reaction.

‘Oh _shit!_ ” Kankuro took another, longer sip. He swallowed, closed his eyes, and smiled. “This really is so much better than mine.”

“I told you! Just wait until you try creamer and flavored coffee. You’ll be in heaven.” Kiba smiled. Kankuro took another sip, opened his eyes, and licked his lips, which made Kiba squirm in his chair. _Oh. My. God._ Kankuro looked down at Kiba and noticed him move a little in his seat. He gave Kiba a smirk. Kiba’s face turned red and he looked away quickly, “Uhhh, so, where did your brother end up finding the keys?”

“In the fridge for the fifth time.”

“The fridge?”

Kankuro chuckled, “Yeah, the guy always puts them in the weirdest places when he’s tired.”

Kiba laughed out loud, “Hinata used to always leave her keys in the shower when we lived together. She’d go straight in there after work and set them down in the shower. I swear to god the girl would forget where she put them the next morning, every time.”

Kankuro made a weird face and didn’t say anything back for a second and finally replied with, “Hinata? Is she like your ex?”

Kiba busted out in laughter, hard enough to make tears in his eyes, “ _Holy shit_ , no. Hinata is the one from my apartment last night. She’s my best friend in the entire world. She was crying because the person she had been talking to was talking to another girl the entire time.”

Kankuro smiled a little, “Ohhh, okay. I thought she was an ex or something.”

_He’s jealous_ , Kiba smirked. His smirk faded when he realized, “Oh my god, I totally forgot.” Kankuro gave him a confused look. “We actually did date. _Waaay_ back in like, early middle school. Everyone was dating so we mutually got together, but soon realized we didn’t like each other. For obvious reasons. She wasn’t a boy and I wasn’t a girl.”

Kankuro felt relieved, “Ohhh. This is going to sound silly, but I got a little confused yesterday and went a bit crazy. I thought she was an ex or..or..I don’t know but, I’m just relieved to find out who she really is.” Kankuro fake chuckled, rubbed the side of his head and looked away.

Kiba instantly stood up, faced Kankuro, looked into his eyes and said softly, “Kankuro, that’s not silly at all. And I would never be talking to my ex or anyone else except you. I wouldn’t hurt you like that, you _never_ have to worry.” Kiba rubbed Kankuro’s upper arm lightly. Kankuro looked down at Kiba’s hand rubbing his arm and said, “You’re right, I trust you.”

Kiba continued rubbing his arm, feeling Kankuro’s soft skin with his finger-tips. _He’s so soft._ Kiba let his fingers run down to his forearm and rubbed them along one of Kankuro’s veins and grabbed his arm, squeezing it a little. He looked up into Kankuro’s eyes. Kankuro smiled at him, moved closer and placed his arm onto Kiba’s waist. _Shit, shit, shit._ Kankuro leaned into him. _Fuck me, he’s gonna kiss me._ Kiba was so nervous it was like he couldn’t move. It seemed impossible to move the closer Kankuro’s lips got.

“Hey, can you unlock the door!” Gaara yelled from outside.

Both Kiba and Kankuro jumped and looked towards the door. Kankuro went to open it. Kiba sighed softly and sat back down on the stool.

Gaara walked inside, taking his shoes off, “Hey, sorry. I didn’t think to bring the house keys with me since you were gonna be home. The meeting with Kakashi didn’t take as long as I thought. He gave me an extension on the rent and he’s letting me split the payments so it’s more affordable.” Gaara looked up and noticed Kiba, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.” He looked at Kankuro and smiled, “I didn’t know we were having guests over so early.”

Kiba looked at Kankuro, who said, “I invited him over for coffee.”

Gaara suddenly looked disgusted and turned to Kiba, “God. You drank his _coffee_? You’re braver than the marines. That shit sucks.”

Kiba laughed, “I tried it after he insisted, but I nearly threw up. I added milk and sugar to both of ours and he actually liked it.”

Gaara smiled, “That’s awesome, maybe he’ll start investing in some creamer now.” He chuckled a little and walked into his bedroom.

Kiba looked to Kankuro, who was already looking at him. He smiled at Kankuro, who smiled back.

“Hey, sorry about that. I didn’t think he’d be back so soon.” Kankuro said.

Kiba stood up, “It’s okay, really.” He smiled and walked towards the door, “I should go home and get ready for the party anyways, what time should I come back?”

Kankuro looked at his watch. “Well, it’s still pretty early. Temari doesn’t get here until one and she will be unpacking and staying in the guest room. Who knows how long that will take and you know how long girls take to get ready. I’m gonna sayyy…after we eat and get everything ready, you can be here around 5pm.”

“Okay, I’ll have my friends come over to my place and we will just all walk over at 5, sound good?” Kiba asked.

“That sounds amazing, I can’t wait to see you later.”

Kiba blushed, “See you there.” He walked out and closed the door behind him. Kiba’s body was trembling with butterflies and he smiled the whole way home _. I can’t wait to see him tonight._

_______________

“So Gaara told me about your boyfriend.” Temari winked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, “He’s not my boyfriend. Not _yet_.” Kankuro picked up another box, “ _God_ , I thought you were only visiting. How much shit did you bring?”

Temari, grabbing the last two duffle bags from her trunk, “Hey, I haven’t seen you guys in like 6 months. I wanted to stay for a few days, maybe a week. I just brought extra clothes and stuff just in case.”

Gaara held the door open, “Temari, you can stay as long as you like.”

Temari smiled, “ _Thank you_ , Gaara.” She sneered at Kankuro, “It’s good to know _someone_ wants to see me.”

Kankuro sighed, “Oh shut the fuck up, you know I missed you.” He sat the box he was carrying down and started to run towards Temari, puckering his lips.

Temari dropped her bags, shielded her face with her arms, and grimaced, “Ew, don’t you _dare_. Get away from me, you dork.” Kankuro stopped and let out a laugh.

Temari bent down and grabbed her bags and took them to the guest room, “So.” She said from her room, “Do you guy’s still work at that bookstore? What’s it called again? _Kakashi Haven_? That’s a weird fucking name.”

Gaara and Kankuro laughed together and Gaara replied, “Most people just call it ‘the bookstore’. Unfortunately, we can’t change what Kakashi named it, and we can’t take the copies of his porn novels out of the display windows.”

Kankuro laughed and turned to Gaara, “So when should we be setting up for the party?”

“I guess when Temari’s done unpacking, we can split the to-do list and get started. I’ll go get the alcohol, you can clean up the kitchen and living room, and Temari will put the string LED’s up in here.”  

Kankuro gave a thumbs up and checked his phone. 2pm. He slid his phone back into his pocket, walked into his room, and decided to start cleaning, picking clothes up off the floor. He was going through a pile and found his tight, black, long sleeve shirt. _I should wear that tonight with my skinny jeans._ He grabbed the shirt, along with his dirty pile of clothes, and tossed them in the wash. His phone buzzed in his pocket which made him pull it out so fast he nearly dropped it.

> Kiba, 2:05pm: should I bring anything to the party? Snacks?
> 
> Kankuro, 2:05pm: but you’re already coming to the party???
> 
> Kiba, 2:05pm: haha, very funny (:

Kankuro smiled. _I’m going to kiss him tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! While writing this chapter, I decided to make chapter 4 about the party. It'll be worth the wait, I promise ;) Ch. 4 will most likely be up tomorrow/tomorrow night.  
> You can find more about this fic and the writing process on my twitter @hot4itachi


	4. Welcome To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and his friends arrive at Kankuro's party. Kiba and Kankuro find the confidence to get...close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes alcohol and marijuana use, along with detailed make-outs. Please don't read ahead if this is bothersome to you. Thank you!

It was shortly after 4:40pm when Kiba finally heard knocking at his door. _There they are._ He walked quickly to open it, making sure to not trip this time. He was greeted by his friends smiling faces.

“KIBA!” Naruto smiled wide, pushing his way through his other friends so he could give Kiba a hug. 

“Nice to see you too Naruto.” Kiba accepted the hug.

“So when are we gonna see your boy toy?” Tenten smiled at Kiba.

“We’re going to leave here shortly, he invited us to walk over at 5.”

Sasuke sighed, “Just how long do I have to be at the party? I’d much rather be home.”

“Sasuke! Don’t be so rude.” Naruto gave Sasuke a look. 

Sasuke looked down, scratched the back of his head and said, “Sorry Kiba. I wanna be here to support your new relationship, but you all know I hate meeting new people.”

“We know, you don’t have to stay very long if you don’t want to.” Kiba replied. Sasuke nodded his head and started talking to Naruto. Kiba turned his attention to Hinata.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to go. I know you’re still upset about her, so if you don’t think it’s a good idea, I understand.”

Hinata forced a smile, “It’s okay, really. Maybe I’ll meet some new friends at the party. I also want to properly introduce myself to Kankuro. I was so upset that day I barely acknowledged him.”

Kiba smiled and put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “I know, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” He started to smile and said, “Actually, you know what’s really funny?” Hinata gave a confused look. “He thought you were my ex or someone I was talking to behind his back.”

This made Hinata laugh which made her feel a little better, she smiled and said, “I would never date you. No offense.” She thought for a second and said, “Well, never _again_.”

Kiba gave her a hug, “I know, let’s have fun tonight, yeah?” Hinata pulled away and nodded.

Kiba looked at his friends and said, “Okay you guys, what should I wear?” This made everyone perk up and look excited, except for Sasuke who tried to hide behind his façade.

“Remember that mesh top I mentioned before? And the tight black skinny jeans?” Hinata winked.

Naruto looked at Kiba with wide eyes, “That’d be _hot_.” Sasuke gave Naruto a look. Naruto rolled his eyes and said, “You know I only have eyes for you, plus Kiba isn’t necessarily my type.” Sasuke smiled just enough for Naruto to notice. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, making Sasuke blush which made him look away, so the rest of his friends didn’t see.

Kiba looked at the time. 4:46pm. He hurried to his bedroom to find the outfit. He changed in his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair a little and put on some cologne, trying not to overdo it. He decided not to put on his red makeup since he’d be drinking and didn’t want it to smear. He changed his silver lip ring to his black one and looked in this mirror. _There. I look pretty good._

He walked out of his room and stopped in front of his friends and held his arms out, “Well? What do you think?”

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and even Sasuke widened their eyes when they looked at him. “KIBA YOU’RE HOT!” Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke let out a little chuckle and said, “You look pretty good man.” Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, smiled wide, looked back at Kiba, and nodded.

Kiba smiled at them all, “Okay then, let’s go to the party.”

“Whoop whoop!” Naruto yelled. Everyone laughed as they walked out the door.

 

…

 

As Kiba held his hand out to knock on Kankuro’s door, he paused and said, “Please don’t embarrass me in front of him.”

“Kiba we would never.” Naruto said and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

Kiba brought his attention back to his hand and knocked on the door. There was a pause and then Kankuro was standing in the doorway smiling at Kiba. Kiba smiled back, not having time to recognize his different appearance.

“ _Kiba_. You didn’t say he was _hot_.” Naruto tried to say quietly, but everyone heard.

“ _Naruto!_ ” Kiba said. He looked at Kankuro and chuckled softly and walked inside and the rest followed.

Hinata looked at Kankuro and said, “I’m Hinata. I met you at Kiba’s place and didn’t say much. I want to apologize for that and properly introduce myself.”

Kankuro smiled, “It’s okay, there’s no need to apologize.”

Hinata leaned in close and whispered to Kankuro, “Kiba’s happier than he has been in months. He really likes you.”

Kiba felt embarrassed, “Ugh, Hinata!”

Hinata jumped and put her hands up and walked towards Kiba, “ _Whaaaat??_ It’s true!”

Kiba looked at Kankuro as he was introducing himself to the rest of Kiba’s friends. _Holy shit._ Kankuro looked…different. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt which was snug on all of his muscles. His arms, toned chest and torso were defined through the shirt. He never noticed before, but, _is that a nipple piercing?!_ Only Kankuro’s left nipple seemed to be pierced. Kankuro also wasn’t wearing his usual purple make-up. He looked so different, in a good way. Kiba was staring, he couldn’t help it. He was in awe of how attractive Kankuro was to him.

Kankuro finished talking to Kiba’s friends, turned to Kiba and said, “You know it’s rude to stare, right?” Kankuro smirked and looked at Kiba in the eyes.

Kiba looked up at him and blushed. “I-Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Kiba let out a half chuckle.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Kankuro gave him a wink and a smile. _Holy fucking shit._ “You look really good by the way.” Kankuro said.

Kiba’s stomach fluttered, “Oh, th-thank you. So do you.”

Kankuro smirked, “I know, you already made that clear.” Kankuro put his hand on the side of Kiba’s face and started to rub his thumb along his cheek. Kankuro started to walk closer but was interrupted with a loud knocking at the door. “That must be my friends. Come with me, I’ll introduce you to them.” Kankuro grabbed Kiba’s hand and intertwined his fingers with his. Kiba felt a warmth rush throughout his body, _I’m gonna fucking die._

Kankuro opened the door, “You guys made it!”

A man with faded blue dyed hair said, “Of course, I’m not gonna miss this.” He continued, “I need to drink some water first before I start drinking, do you have any bottles?”

“Yep, in the fridge, you know where they are.”

The man stopped at Kiba and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Kankuro told us all about you.” Kiba smiled and looked a Kankuro who was blushing. He turned his attention back to the man who said, “I’m Suigetsu.”

Kiba smiled and introduced himself, “I’m Kiba, it’s nice to meet you.” Suigetsu smiled and walked to the fridge. He turned his attention back to Kankuro and introduced the rest of his friends to him.

“This is Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, and…Neji? What are you doing here?”

Neji shrugged, “Your brother invited me.”

Kankuro looked annoyed, “Okay, well make yourself at home. There’s snacks on the table and alcohol on the bar.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Neji said, walking straight to the alcohol.

The rest of Kankuro’s friends walked past him and started to get snacks before they began drinking.

Kiba looked at Kankuro, “Your friends seem nice.”

Kankuro looked down at their hands, fingers still intertwined, “Yeah, they are. Yours seem nice too. It’ll be a fun night.”

 

…

 

The party had been going on for about an hour. There was semi-loud music and everyone was talking to one another, drinking, laughing, having a good time. Shikamaru had already drank a couple beers and was high as a motherfucker, but to be fair, he was always high. _I don’t know what that strand was but holy shit._ Shikamaru had built up a tolerance to smoking weed, so nothing usually affected him quite like this, but it wasn’t too far from normal to where he was out of his mind. He liked staying to himself at parties and observing, figuring out strangers from a distance. He’d already learned everyone’s names.

Shikamaru decided on taking a couple shots, “Hey Sasuke! Wanna do a couple shots?”

Sasuke stood up from beside Naruto and walked towards him, “Why not?”

Shikamaru poured vodka into his and Sasuke’s glasses. They both slammed it at the same time. Shikamaru felt the burning sensation as the alcohol went down his throat. Him and Sasuke didn’t even grimace, “So, she’s hot isn’t she?” Shikamaru nodded his head towards Temari who was grabbing a beer.

Sasuke looked at Temari and back at Shikamaru, “Bro I’m gay.”

“Oh, right. Well, surely you can admit if a girl is hot or not.”

Sasuke looked at Temari again, “I mean, yeah. She’s not ugly. Go talk to her.”

Shikamaru was still looking at Temari, “Well, I’m gonna go talk to her.”

“Okay man, good luck.” Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and put his arm around him.

Shikamaru walked up to Temari in the kitchen, “So, how come I’ve been friends with your brothers for over 3 and half years and we’ve yet to meet?”

Temari looked up at him, “Probably because I was busy getting an education in college and not getting high and partying all the time.”

Shikamaru made a face, “Who told you that? Also, college isn’t for everyone, you know.”

Temari laughed, “Who do you think told me? You’re right, college isn’t for everyone.” She looked him up and down.

Shikamaru chuckled, “You’re something else.”

“What? Mature?”

Shikamaru laughed and smiled, “Why are you so defensive? All I did was ask a question. So much for trying to talk to a pretty girl.” Shikamaru started to walk away, smiling because he knew what would come next.

Temari yelled out, “Wait!”

 _There it is_ , he thought. _I know people too well._ He turned back around.

Temari put a strand of hair behind her ear, “Sorry, I just haven’t had a good history with guys. College guys are assholes, so it’s all I’m used to.”

Shikamaru smiled and shrugged, “Not every guy’s the same.”

Temari blushed, “Yeah? So what do you do?”

“Besides getting high all the time and partying,” Shikamaru mocked, “I work at a radio station. Play music during the night.”

Temari smiled, “That’s awesome! Besides graduating, I think I’m going to take a break for a while and not start working quite yet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Sometimes people just need to take a break.”

Temari sighed, “You can say that again. Also, I don’t care that you get high, I do too, and I also go to parties.”

Shikamaru smirked, _she’s different than all the other girls who try to get with me._ “Yeah? Well, I brought some weed with me if you want to take some hits. It’s a killer strain.”

“Sure, why not.”

Shikamaru pulled his travel sized bowl out of his pocket, “It’s already packed, I only took one hit off of it. Do you need me to show you how to do it?”

Temari grabbed the bowl from his hand, “No, I’m good.” She pulled her own lighter out of her pocket. Shikamaru was surprised, _is she a frequent smoker?_ Temari lit it and took a hit, a bigger one than he expected. As she held it in and exhaled, Shikamaru couldn’t take his eyes off her. _She’s absolutely stunning_. He was admiring the way she looked. Her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, along with the strands that had fell down here and there throughout the day. Her eyes were perfect, and her outfit showing off her curves. _She’s beautiful._

Temari handed him back the bowl, “Here you go.”

Shikamaru smirked, “Do you smoke often?”

Temari looked up in thought, “Uhhh, probably every day or every other day.”

Shikamaru widened his eyes and chuckled, “So that one hit probably didn’t do much for you.”

Temari laughed, “No, not really. I just didn’t want to assume and take another hit.”

“Take as many as you want throughout the night, I have plenty at home.”

Shikamaru put his bowl back in his pocket for now, “So, what do you like to do for fun? Besides parties. What do you like.” Temari started talking and Shikamaru paid attention, not wanting to miss a single thing she said, he thought her voice was cute. They talked for what seemed like forever. They both realized their beers were empty and grabbed another out of the fridge and sat down beside each other on the couch. He closed the gap between them, allowing their legs and shoulders to touch slightly. She inched closer to him finally making full contact.

“So, how far away do you live from here?” Temari asked, not looking at him directly.

“About 20 minutes.”

Temari smiled, “I’m trying to get a place in the area, I’ve been looking around town and noticed a few places. I’m probably going to check them out tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah? You should give me your number so I can take you out to lunch after you’re done.”

Temari blushed, “Sure, give me your phone.”

Shikamaru watched as she put in her number, _I really want to get to know her._

…

 

Around the same time, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together, talking.

“So what did you talk to Shikamaru about?” Naruto asked.

“He asked me if Temari was hot and I told him I was gay.”

Naruto, a little tipsy, said, “Hell yeah you are.” Naruto leaned in and started to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke instantly pulled away and looked around. Sasuke hated other people seeing him be affectionate. He hated people knowing he had…feelings. Naruto pouted at him. _Fuck, he’s so cute when he does that,_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke sighed, “I’m sorry, you know I have a thing sometimes for PDA. I’m working on it.”

Naruto smiled at him, “I know you are.” Naruto winked at him, “My little mystery man.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Naruto smiled wide, “I love you too.”

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s cheek, pulled him close, and kissed him. They both smiled mid-kiss. “I love you.” Sasuke repeated.

Naruto laughed, “You just said that.”

Sasuke kissed him again and said, “I know, I just like reminding you.”

 

…

 

“Get a room!” Suigetsu yelled to Sasuke. Sasuke held up his middle finger.

Sai looked at him, “That was a little rude.”

"Sai, hear me out.” Suigetsu changed the subject. “I know I’ve had a few beers in me.”

“More than few, you’re drunk.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. But get this, have you ever seen the movie _Dirty Dancing_?”

Sai looked confused, “Yeah? What about it?”

“So you know that scene.”

“What scene?”

“I’m getting there. Anyways, the scene where the guy holds that chick up in the air? You know, they keep practicing the dance move throughout the movie and they finally get it right.”

Sai gave him a weird look, “And?”

Suigetsu beamed, “Let’s do it.”

Even though Sai had about the same amount of alcohol in his system as Suigetsu, he wasn’t stupid. “We won’t be able to do it, we're drunk.”

Suigetsu sighed, “Come _onnnnn_! You know you want to do it.”

Sai thought about it for a second. After all, he was drunk, “Alright, but I’m going to catch you. I feel like my equilibrium is better than yours at the moment.”

Suigetsu smiled, “Awesome! Wait, what’s an equal brim? Is that math? You know I’m bad at math.”

Sai rolled his eyes, “It’s not important.”

Suigetsu started to yell, “ _EVERYONE LOOK!_ ” He pulled his phone out and started playing “ _(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life_ ” from the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack. Sai and Suigetsu got into position.

Gaara yelled, “PLEASE DON’T DO IT!”

Naruto yelled louder, “DO IT! DO IT!”

It was too late either way, Suigetsu started running towards Sai. Sai had both his arms up, ready to catch him. Suigetsu, a little too far away from Sai, jumped as high as he could. Sai tried to run and catch him. Suigetsu, arms and legs flailing, landed face first onto the carpet.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at Suigetsu. Sai walked up to him, “Are you okay?”

Naruto yelled, “IS HE DEAD?!”

Suigetsu sat up, blood coming from his nose. Sai helped him up. Suigetsu held the bridge of his nose with two fingers and squeezed lightly. He thought for a second, looked at Sai, and yelled, “LET’S DO IT AGAIN!”

Naruto started clapping and yelled, “WHOOOO!!!”

 

…

 

“Suigetsu is such an idiot.” Sakura grimaced as she saw Suigetsu fail to complete the jump, once again.

“I can’t believe Naruto told him to do it.” Hinata rolled her eyes.

“Naruto is chaotic.” Tenten said.

The girls had been hanging out since the beginning of the party. Sakura liked being able to hang out with girls, she was glad they came to the party. It would’ve been miserable if she hadn’t met them. She doesn’t really have many girl-friends, they always come and go.

“So, we should all definitely hangout more!” Hinata said to both of them.

Sakura lit up, “Really? You guys wanna be my friends?”

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, nodded at the same time, and said, “Of course! Why wouldn’t we? You’re super pretty, nice, and we have been talking about wanting to make more friends, so this is perfect!”

Sakura smiled wide, “Well, I am definitely up for that.”

They began exchanging numbers. _I’m so excited to be their friend_ , Sakura thought.

 

…

 

“So, how did you meet Temari again? She said she invited you.” Gaara said.

Lee smiled, “Oh! We met at college! She told me about how you love plants and I just think that’s so cool!”

Gaara brightened up, “Really? Most people think plants are boring.”

“What?! I think plants are _soooo_ cute.”

Gaara smiled, “Well, look at this one.” He walked over and picked up his Aloe Vera plant. “When you burn yourself, you can break these off and use the aloe inside to help with the burn.”

Lee was shocked, “THAT’S SO COOL!”

Gaara noticed Lee start to frown and his face turn pale, “Hey, are yo-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Lee vomited onto Gaara’s plant. Lee breathed heavy for a couple seconds, looked up at Gaara and said, “I’m so sorry.”

 

…

 

Hours have passed and Kankuro looked at his watch. 10:15pm. He looked around and noticed Naruto and Sasuke left and everyone else was passed out drunk except for him and Kiba. Kankuro and Kiba were sitting on the couch and he had his fingers laced with Kiba’s and his arm around him, as close as they could get for being on a couch. Kiba looked up at Kankuro, smiled, and mumbled, “You have nice eyes.”

Kankuro smiled back, “Yeah?” Kiba nodded and laid his head on Kankuro’s shoulder. Kankuro decided that since everyone was asleep, that he should take Kiba back home, before he passed out too. Kankuro and Kiba had been drinking all night, and they each took the hit Shikamaru offered earlier. Kiba seemed to be a little more drunk than Kankuro which made Kiba more confident and outgoing around him.

“Do you wanna go home?” Kankuro asked.

“Sure.” Kiba shrugged with his eyes closed.

“Alright, I’ll walk you home.”

Kiba frowned at him, “Not unless you come in with me.”

Kankuro smiled and whispered, “Of course.”

Kankuro and Kiba stood up, hand-in-hand, and left the apartment, walking to Kiba’s place.

“You’re so nice walking me home.” Kiba said in a slur.

Kankuro, trying to stay balanced and coherent enough to walk in the right direction, said “And you’re so nice for inviting me to come inside.”

They finally arrived at Kiba’s place. Kiba unlocked the door and locked it behind them. Kankuro took in the different surroundings, “You have a really nice place.”

Kiba smiled, “Thank you.” He started walking toward the kitchen, “Do you want anything to drink? I’m thirsty.”

Kankuro followed him, “No, I’m okay, thank you though.”

Kankuro stood, watching Kiba grab a bottle of water and take a drink of it. Kankuro walked up to him, “Hey, you got some water on your chin. Let me get it.” Kankuro wiped away the droplet with his thumb. Kiba looked up into Kankuro’s eyes. “What?” Kankuro asked.

Kiba smiled and said softly, “I’m just remembering the first time we almost kissed.” Kankuro smiled back and walked closer towards him, closing the gap between them, “I think about it all the time.”

Kiba’s expression changed, a look of hunger and happiness mixed together. He threw himself at Kankuro and kissed him on the lips. Kankuro, surprised, didn’t kiss back for a second, making Kiba pull away. He blushed at Kankuro, “I-m sorry, I di-“ Kankuro grabbed his face and kissed him. They stood there for a moment holding the kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other. Kankuro smirked, he went in for another kiss, a harder more passionate kiss with so much force Kiba’s back hit the fridge. Up against it, Kiba opened his mouth, letting Kankuro explore it. Kankuro lightly felt Kiba’s tongue with his own and brought it back out, receiving a faint moan from Kiba. “Holy shit”, Kiba whispered onto Kankuro’s lips. Kankuro whispered back, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Kiba smiled and said, “Let’s go to my room.” Kankuro followed Kiba through the living room into the bedroom. The bedroom was dark, but not dark enough to where their eyes wouldn’t adjust. Kiba shut the door behind them, when he turned around, Kankuro quickly pinned him up against the door, “I saw you look at me through the door crack when I was changing the other day.” Kankuro got close and rested his lips close to Kiba’s, slightly touching. “Do you want me?” Kiba inhaled sharply and whispered, “Yes, I do.” Kankuro smiled, “Show me.”

Kiba looked up, nervous. However, he felt Kankuro growing hard up against him which gave him the confidence he needed and he kissed Kankuro, immediately shoving his tongue into Kankuro’s mouth. Kankuro put his arm around Kiba’s waist and his other hand behind his head and started walking backwards toward the bed. When they reached it, Kankuro pulled out from the kiss and turned so Kiba could sit on the bed. Kiba scooted himself back towards the middle of the bed. Kankuro got into the bed on his knees and went towards Kiba slowly. He open Kiba’s legs and got on top of him. He put one arm under Kiba’s back and picked him up, moving him towards the top of the bed and laying his head on one of the pillows. Kankuro looked into Kiba’s eye’s and smiled, he rested his thumb on Kiba’s lip and slightly opened his mouth with his thumb. Kankuro put his lips between Kiba’s, feeling the metal of both of their lip rings. Kankuro continued making out with him, swirling his tongue in circles around Kiba’s. Kiba pulled back and whispered, “You smell really good.” Kankuro felt a hardness beneath him, went back to Kiba’s mouth and whispered, “You feel really good.” Kiba moaned into Kankuro’s mouth and went back to kissing him. Kankuro kissed him back, paused, and took his own shirt off. Kiba looked up and felt Kankuro’s body. Tracing Kankuro’s chest and stomach with his fingers, letting one of them graze Kankuro’s nipple piercing, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kankuro smirked, “Yeah?” Kiba nodded, “And your ass looks amazing.” Kankuro laughed, “You’re the best thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Kiba smiled wide and a shock went through his body. He took his shirt off and Kankuro unbuttoned his own pants. “Actually, do you mind if I use the bathroom?” Kiba smiled, “Go ahead.” Kankuro kissed Kiba’s cheek and walked into Kiba’s bathroom, not closing the door completely. Kiba took off his pants and got under the covers. After a few seconds, he felt his eyes get heavy, _I’ll just lay here and rest them for a moment._ A couple minutes later, Kankuro walked back into the room in his boxers. He moved the covers back and got into Kiba’s bed and laid beside him. He looked and noticed Kiba’s eyes were closed. Kankuro smiled. He leaned over and kissed Kiba on the forehead, “That feels _niiiice_.” Kiba mumbled. Kankuro smiled and whispered, “You can go to sleep.” Kiba wrapped his arm around Kankuro and put his head on his chest, cuddling close, “Please don’t leave.” Kankuro grabbed Kiba’s hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He ran his fingers through Kiba’s hair and said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, once again! Like always, you can find me on twitter @hot4itachi


	5. Coffee and..Skating??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the same bed, Kiba and Kankuro spend the day together.

With light shining through the thin curtains on the window, Kiba opened his eyes slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. He pulled the covers down, sat at the edge of his bed, and stretched his arms up in the air. An arm slid around his waist and tugged. He was startled and looked behind him. _Shit, I forgot we came back to my place_. He tried to remember last night. His thoughts were a blur.

“Well, good morning cutie.” Kankuro said with his eyes still closed.

Kiba smiled, “We didn’t..?”

“No, we didn’t. Almost though.” Kankuro grabbed Kiba’s hand.

Kiba tried to remember and then it clicked, “Oh my god, I fell asleep didn’t I?”

Kankuro let out a soft chuckle, “You did. But that’s okay, you were so cute when I came back to the room that all I wanted to do was lay with you anyway.”

Kiba smiled and rubbed Kankuro’s hand with his thumb, then let go, “I’m going to shower, do you need anything?”

“Can I shower too?”

Kiba blushed, “Uh I-“

“Not _with_  you silly. After you.”

“Oh, y-yeah, of course. I’ll make coffee after I get out too, so it’ll be ready when you’re done.”

Kankuro smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

Kiba smiled back and headed towards the bathroom.

_______

Kankuro was still in bed when Kiba finished his shower. Kiba walked into his room, towel wrapped around his waist. Kankuro watched as Kiba searched for an outfit.

“You know, I can feel you looking at me.” Kiba said.

Kankuro smiled, “Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Will do.” Kiba said and removed his towel, revealing Kiba’s tanned, toned, naked body.

Kiba’s back was facing Kankuro. Kankuro raised his eyebrows at the sight of Kiba’s ass. He watched as Kiba put on boxers. Kiba turned around and smirked at him, “So do you want to shower now?”

Kankuro sat up at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Come here first.”

Kiba walked over and stood in front of him. Kankuro pulled Kiba closer and kissed his abdomen and continued kissing up his chest. Now standing, Kankuro kissed Kiba’s neck gently. Kankuro felt Kiba grip onto the back of his shoulder. With that, Kankuro kissed again, mouth slightly open. He then kissed Kiba on the lips, a quick peck.

“That’s teasing.” Kiba said, pouting.

“Well, the fun is in making you wait.” Kankuro smirked.

Kiba blushed and walked away from Kankuro, he turned once he reached his bedroom door, “There’s towels in the bathroom. If you need anything just yell for me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.” Kankuro smiled. Kiba smiled back and walked to the kitchen.

_______

Kiba was grabbing a coffee mug from his cupboard when he heard the water stop running from the bathroom.

Not even a minute later he heard his name being called, “Kibaaaaaaaaa.”

Kiba smiled and walked to the bathroom door, “Yes?”

“Uh, I forgot that I obviously don’t have any clothes here.”

Kiba laughed, “Well, you could wear mine? They might be a little small though.”

“That’s fine with me, but will you be okay?”

Kiba was confused, “Will I be okay?”

“They’ll be tight on me.” Even though Kiba couldn’t see Kankuro, he could tell Kankuro was smirking. The thought of Kankuro in _his_ tight clothes created a sudden sensation in his groin. Kiba grabbed his face with both his hands, _He is going to look both cute and hot at the same time._

“Kibaaaaa.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ll be okay just wait one second and I’ll get you some clothes.” Kiba hurried to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, black Nike socks, grey jogging shorts, and a faded blue t-shirt. He hurried and knocked on the bathroom door, “Here you go.”

Kankuro opened the door, not being shy about the fact he is naked. Kiba hurried and covered his eyes, holding the clothes out for Kankuro. “Thank you.” Kankuro said. He then grabbed the clothes and shut the door.

Kiba walked back towards the kitchen, _I can’t believe he opened the door like that, he’s not shy at all._  Kiba heard the bathroom door open and close. He was pouring his cup of coffee and looked over to see Kankuro walking towards him.

“Well, how do I look?” Kankuro held his arms out and spun.

Kiba looked at him, “They’re really tight, are you sure they’re comforta-“ Kiba quit speaking mid- sentence because, _Oh my god the shorts are so tight, I can see his fucking buldge._ Kiba kept looking, he felt like he couldn’t avert his eyes.

“Um, Kiba, your coffee.”

Kiba looked and realized he was still pouring his coffee. He had over poured from not paying attention. There was coffee on the counter dripping onto the floor. “Shit, Fuck!” He hurried and grabbed a paper towel, cleaning the mess on the counter. He walked over to the trash and threw it away before grabbing another. He bent down and wiped the floor clean.

Kankuro was laughing as he sat down on one of the bar stools. Kiba felt his face turn warm and he looked at Kankuro, “It’s so not funny.” Kankuro laughed harder and replied, “Oh, it so _is_ funny.” Kiba rolled his eyes, wet another paper towel and wiped the mug off.

“When you pour my cup, make sure to keep the coffee _in_  the mug.”

Kiba rolled his eyes again, smiled, and playfully punched Kankuro’s arm, “Oh, shut up.”

Kiba took a sip of his coffee, “Mmmm, this is so much better than your coffee.”

Kankuro laughed, “Now that’s just mean. I put a lot of care and love into the coffee I made you at my place.”

“Oh please, it was just _black_  coffee.”

Kankuro chuckled and held both of his hands up, “Okay, okay. My coffee tastes like shit, I get it.”

Kiba walked over, opened his cupboard and went to grab Kankuro a mug.

“Holy shit Kiba.”

Kiba turned around, “What?”

Kankuro’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “You have so many coffee mugs!”

Kiba laughed and opened his other cupboard, “I know, and these top cabinets are completely filled with my mugs.”

Kankuro, still shocked, said, “Why the hell do you have so many?!”

Kiba chuckled, “I love coffee and I love collecting coffee mugs. I buy a new one every time I travel and every time I see one I like at the store, I buy it.”

Kankuro smiled and said, “Which one is your favorite?” Kiba smiled back, “One second.”

Kiba moved a couple of mugs out of the way and reached for the mug, he held it behind his back and walked over to Kankuro and said, “So, a few years back I took Akamaru to the vet because he was wheezing really bad. I had never owned a dog before him, so I thought he was dying. The vet wanted to keep an eye on him over night just to make sure he was alright and didn’t have complications with the medicine they gave him. So on the drive back home, I was a mess. I thought my dog, who I loved more than anything or anyone, was going to die even though he only had a mild upper respiratory infection. I had to stop and get gas on the way home and when I went inside to pay I noticed some coffee mugs on display next to those key chains tourists can buy. I walked over to check them out and I found this one.” Kiba brought the mug in front of him and held it out to Kankuro.

Kankuro grabbed it and smiled, “Wow, this looks _just_  like him.”

Kiba smiled back, “I know, there even the black patches on the ears, just like Akamaru. This mug gave me the reassurance I needed. After I left the gas station with the mug, I just knew he was going to be okay and I didn’t worry the rest of the night.”

Kankuro handed the mug back and said, “Can I use this one for my cup of coffee?”

Kiba blushed, “Of course.”

Kankuro smiled at him, “So, shall we get to the coffee tasting?”

Kiba smiled back, “What kind of creamer would you like to try? I have French vanilla, salted caramel, hazelnut, pecan, white chocolate, and caramel macchiato. I also have sugar and flavored coffee, but I didn’t use the flavored coffee today.”

Kankuro’s eyes widened, “That’s a lot of options. I feel like I’m at a coffee shop.”

“Well, I used to be a barista so that why I have so many flavors. I also have an espresso machine.”

Kankuro smiled and imagined Kiba as a barista, _That’s the cutest thing._

“Well, which do you want to try?”

Kankuro looked at Kiba’s cup, “Which one are you drinking?”

Kiba smiled, “Mine has sugar and hazelnut. Would you like to try it first?”

Kankuro nodded.

Kiba handed Kankuro his cup and let him have a sip. Kankuro brought it to his lips and took a sip, and instantly scrunched up his face, “ _Ewww_ , that tastes awful. Is Hazelnut your favorite?”

Kiba was laughing, “Yes, it is.”

“Well, I’m sorry to shit all over your favorite drink, but _that_ is repulsive.”

Kiba, still laughing, said, “No, no, it’s okay. What do you want to try next?”

Kankuro thought of all his options, “Hmmm, how about the caramel macchiato?”

Kiba smiled, “Coming right up. Would you like sugar?”

“Hmm, yes, just a tad.”

Kiba poured Kankuro’s cup, added creamer and sugar, stirred it together and walked towards Kankuro, “Here you go.”

Kankuro grabbed the cup and took a sip, “ _Mmmm_.” He took another, longer drink. “I like this one. Which is this again?”

“Caramel macchiato. It’s a pretty popular flavor.”

Kankuro looked up at him, “Well, I can see why. It’s  _way_  better than hazelnut.”

Kiba laughed, “Okay, you hate hazelnut, I get it.” Kiba watched Kankuro take another drink and smiled. He took this moment to look more at Kankuro. “You look good without your make-up.”

Kankuro smiled, “What, do I look ugly with it?”

Kiba blushed, “No, no! I didn’t say tha-“

Kankuro chuckled, “I’m just picking on you, relax Kiba.” Kankuro smirked.

Kiba fake laughed, “Ha ha, very funny.”

Kankuro went back to sipping more on his coffee. Kiba looked at him again. _He’s so cute in my clothes_. With the tight shirt, you could easily see the nipple piercing and the short sleeves enhanced Kankuro’s toned arms. The shorts, also tight, still outlining Kankuro’s buldge. _God, it must be hu-_

“Kiba, I can see you staring.”

Kiba blushed, “Oh, sorry. It’s just-“

Kankuro stood up and walked towards Kiba, “It’s just what?”

Kankuro, without saying anything, walked towards Kiba, who started walking backwards. Kiba’s back hit the counter and he was trapped with Kankuro right in front of him. Kankuro raised his arm and rested it beside Kiba’s head on the cupboard. He put his other hand on the counter top, and moved one leg between Kiba’s thighs, rubbing gently. Kankuro repeated himself, “It’s just what?”

Kiba’s body felt hot, he started breathing heavy and whispered, “It’s just, look so good in th-“

Kankuro kissed him. Kiba was shocked and took a second before he closed his eyes, then kissed him back. Kankuro put an arm around Kiba’s waist, letting his hand trail towards Kiba’s ass. Kiba tensed at the feeling of Kankuro’s hand squeezing his ass. Kankuro released and pulled back from the kiss, then slowly grabbed Kiba’s throat and turned his head. Kiba, feeling _extremely_  turned on from Kankuro gently squeezing his throat, let out an almost silent moan. Kankuro started kissing Kiba’s neck and stayed there, slightly sucking. He pulled back and let go of Kiba. Kankuro whispered, “Our coffee is getting cold.” He turned around and sat back on the stool and sipped his coffee. Kiba brought his own hand towards his throat and rubbed it. He walked over and took a sip of his own coffee.

Kiba, with his shaken voice, said, “That’s just mean. Teasing me like that again.”

Kankuro smirked, “I told you, the more you wait, the more fun it will be.”

Kiba rolled his eyes and adjusted his pants, “Our coffee is getting cold, remember?”

Kankuro smiled and sipped his coffee.

_______________

Kankuro was taking his last drink of his second cup of coffee when he heard Kiba’s phone get a text message. Kankuro glanced over at Kiba’s phone. _Who is Shino?_ Kankuro looked behind him, _Kiba’s still in the bathroom_. Kankuro couldn’t see what the text said because the phone had a lock on the notifications. _No, it’s fine. It’s just a text_. Kiba’s phone alerted two more text messages. _Okay, seriously. Who is this Shino person and why are they texting him so much?_ Kankuro heard Kiba leave the bathroom and walk towards the kitchen.

“Hey, you got some texts while you were gone.”

Kiba reached for his phone and smiled, “Oh, it’s just my friend.”

Kankuro’s face got hot. _Why did he just smile like that?_

Kiba continued typing and hit send. Not even a second later, his phone alerted another text, which followed with another wider smile from Kiba.

Kankuro felt his heart beating faster. _Why is he smiling that much? What the hell is going on?_ Kankuro tried to calm down and said “So, what do you want to do today?”

Kiba, still texting, wasn’t paying attention.

“Kiba?”

Kiba looked up, “Oh, I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

Kankuro repeated himself, “Is there anything you want to do today? I’m off work so we should go do something.”

Kiba lit up, “Yes! What should we do?”

“Well, what’s your favorite thing to do in your free time?”

Kiba smiled wide and replied with two words, “Roller skating.”

Kankuro snorted, “Roller skating? Do people actually still do that?”

Kiba crossed his arms, “Well, of course they do! It’s the best thing ever. Do you know how to?”

“Actually, I haven’t done that since I was a kid. And even then, I really sucked at it.”

Kiba rolled his eyes, “Oh, I’m sure you weren’t that bad. It’s really easy! You’ll pick it up in no time. I’ll help you.”

Kankuro stood up and said, “Okay, let’s go. But I can’t promise you that I won’t hang onto the railings the whole time.”

Kiba clapped his hands, “Oh my god, I’m so excited! I haven’t been skating in a couple months.”

Kankuro laughed, “You’re an actual dork. Let’s stop by my place so I can change into more fitting clothes.”

“Sure! I’ll go grab my skates.”

Kankuro laughed, “Your skates?”

Kiba, already in a different room, yelled, “Duh!” Kiba hurried back into the kitchen, “Everyone needs their own pair of skates.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Kiba smiled, “You already said that.”

Kankuro smiled back and shrugged his shoulders, “I know, it just needed to be said again.”

…

After changing his clothes, Kankuro and Kiba got into Kankuro’s car and started driving to the skating rink. Kiba reached to change the channel for a different song and Kankuro grabbed his hand to stop him, “Oh my god, you were about to change the channel? This is such a good song.” Kiba didn’t say anything and looked away. Kankuro’s mouth dropped, “Holy shit, _please_ don’t tell me you don’t like Nirvana.”

Kiba put his hands over his face and said in a muffled voice, “I don’t.”

Kankuro, in a louder voice, said, “ _What?!_ How could you not like Kurt Cobain? He’s literally God. Who paved the road for music? Kurt Cobain. Whose music could literally solve all of the world’s problems? Kurt Cobain. Who is there for you when nobody else is? Kurt-fucking-Cobain.”

Kiba laughed, “That’s _really_ dramatic. Also, isn’t he dead?”

Kankuro rubbed his eyes, “Don’t remind me, it’s too soon.”

Kiba laughed, “Wasn’t that like 25 years ago? How is it too soon?”

Kankuro looked at Kiba, “It’s _always_ too soon.”

Kiba laughed, “Now _you’re_ the dork.”

Kankuro laughed, turned up the volume and started singing along, _“I’m so excited, I can’t wait to meet you there. But I don’t care, I’m so horny...”_ Kankuro looked over and winked at Kiba.

Kiba blushed and opened his mouth, covering it.

Kankuro laughed and said, “He did always write the most relatable lyrics.”

Kiba, still blushing, “Just pay attention to driving.”

Kankuro smirked, reached over and put his hand on Kiba’s thigh, “I can pay attention to the road _and_ relate to Kurt’s lyrics at the same time.” Kankuro could feel Kiba tense up from his hand.

…

Shortly after, they arrived at the skating rink, Kankuro pressed the lock button on his car keys and walked to the entrance, then held the door open for Kiba.

Kiba smiled, “Thank you.”

Kankuro smiled back, “Anytime.”

As they walked in, Kankuro looked around. There were at least 30 people there. Mostly kids were skating. The lights were dim and a disco ball was shining in the middle of the rink. The local radio station was playing over the speakers. Kankuro felt a tinge of anxiety about the situation. _I’m about to make a fool out of myself in front of him._ Kankuro walked up to pay the fee and borrow a pair of skates. He looked over at Kiba who was already sitting down and smiling as he pulled his own pair of skates out of his bag. Kankuro smiled and turned back around to grab the skates the employee had handed over to him. He thanked them and walked over to Kiba, who was now standing up in his skates. Kiba’s face was lit up like it was Christmas morning.

Kankuro laughed, “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

Kiba blushed, “Am I?”

Kankuro looked up while tying his laces, “You really are. However, I _won’t_ be cute when I bust my ass out there.”

Kiba chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

Kankuro finished tying his laces and went to stand up but started to fall. Kiba caught Kankuro right when he was about to hit the floor. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Kankuro, embarrassed already, “Thank you.” Kiba, still holding onto Kankuro, grabbed his hand. Kankuro laced his fingers in between Kiba’s. Kiba smiled, “I’ll help you, just don’t let go, okay?” Kankuro nodded.

They slowly made their way to the entrance. Kankuro looked down and said, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Kiba put one finger under Kankuro’s chin and lifted his head up. He looked into Kankuro’s eyes and said, “You can. It just takes practice. Do you want to stand right here and watch me do a couple laps first?”

“Yes please.”

Kiba smiled and quickly kissed Kankuro’s cheek, “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Kankuro watched as Kiba effortlessly took off into the crowd of skaters. Kiba started off slow, but gradually sped up. He took the turns like they were nothing. Kiba started getting closer to him again and just when he thought Kiba was about to skate off the rink towards him, Kiba smiled and started skating backwards. Kankuro’s mouth dropped as he watched Kiba skate faster backwards than he did forward. Kiba saw his reaction and laughed out loud. He swiftly turned, skating forward again and slowed down as he reached Kankuro. He skated off onto the carpet beside Kankuro and said, “See? It’s that easy.”

Kankuro, mouth still open in surprise, “Easy?! You fucking skated _backwards!_ What the actual hell?!”

Kiba started laughing, “I told you, I love skating.”

Kankuro snorted, “Well, don’t expect me to go out there doing that. I have to learn how to skate forward first.”

Kiba held out his hand, “Let’s go then.”

Kankuro took his hand and made his way onto the rink.

Kiba, basically pulling Kankuro, said, “We’ll stay close to the railings for a bit so you can get the hang of the basics first, and then work our way out.”

Kankuro nodded his head and listened to Kiba as he explained how to move your feet and how to turn. After about 15 minutes of practice, Kiba told him to move further out from the railings.

Kankuro felt like he had the hang of it, so he decided to push himself off the railing and start skating. He had his arms out, trying to keep his balancing. Kiba, from behind him, said, “You’re doing great! Try to go a little faster. Be careful of the turn coming up.”

Kankuro sped up and got prepared for the turn. He started to turn his feet slightly then suddenly he lost his balance and his legs shot up into the air, causing him to land on his back. He scrunched up his face and winced, “ _Owwww_ , fuuuck.” He looked up to his right and saw Kiba. Kiba looked to the other side of Kankuro and smiled. Kankuro turned to the other side of himself and saw a young girl smiling and offering her hand out to help him up. Kankuro accepted and said, “Thank you.” She smiled and skated off.

Kankuro looked over at Kiba, “I can’t believe you let me fall.”

Kiba laughed, “It all happened so fast I’m so sorry.”

“You’re laughing at me!”

Kiba, laughing harder, “I can’t help it! I’m not laughing at you!”

Kankuro squinted his eyes at Kiba, “You’re totally laughing at me at this exact second.”

Kiba, trying to catch his breath, said, “Okay, okay. I’m done. Let’s keep going. You did really good. You’ll be a pro by the time we leave.”

Kiba grabbed onto Kankuro and continued skating.

…

Having spent the whole evening at the rink, Kankuro and Kiba decided to leave around 10PM.

Kankuro, walking to the car, said, “Ahhh, it feels so nice to be in regular shoes again.”

Kiba chuckled, “You’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

Kankuro groaned, “Yeah, I know. I thought you said I would be a pro by the end of the night?”

“I really thought you were going to get better! I’ve never seen someone be so bad at skating before.”

“Wowww, thanks so much.”

Kiba laughed, “We can come back and try again?”

Kankuro snorted, “Hell no. Never again. I haven’t fell that many times in my entire life. I’m never doing that again.”

Kiba looked at Kankuro, “Not even for me?”

Kankuro smiled, “Okay, okay. I will try again for _you_.”

Kiba smiled wide, “I’m so excited!”

Kankuro unlocked the doors to his car and got in, “I need at least two weeks to heal first.”

Kiba pouted, “But you will forget everything I taught you by then.”

Kankuro grabbed Kiba’s hand, “Then you can just teach me again.”

_______________

Kiba and Kankuro arrived home and were parked. Before they got out, Kiba felt Kankuro looking at him. Kiba looked over at him, “What is it?”

Kankuro leaned closer and grabbed Kiba’s hands, rubbing the top of them with his thumbs, “I just had a really great day with you. I’ve never done anything like that with anyone before.”

Kiba blushed, “You’ve never been on a date before?”

Kankuro, not looking in Kiba’s direction, “Of course I have. They just never felt like _that_. I don’t really know how to explain it. All the dates I’ve been on have felt forced or like, by the time the date was over, I was glad it was over. This was different.”

Kiba smiled, “I know what you mean.”

Kankuro looked up at Kiba and started to say something but stopped. He looked away for a moment. He looked back at Kiba and said, “It was different because now when I get home and lay in bed tonight, I’ll no longer be glad the date was over. I’ll be wishing the date lasted longer.”

Kiba let out a soft laugh and smiled. He placed his hand on Kankuro’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, “I feel the same way.”

Kankuro felt like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach. He put his hand on Kiba’s and said, “Well, should I walk you home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I know it's been a while since I wrote a new chapter, but I have been really busy lately. I am hoping to outline chapter 6 today and write the next few days! :) You can see more about this fic under my pinned tweet on @hot4itachi on twitter :)


	6. "That Looked Rough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro wants to surprise Kiba. Little does he know, he's in for a surprise himself.

_PING_

_PING_

_PING_

Kankuro groaned out loud and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, _I have 2 more hours until work, who is texting me this early?_ Kankuro rubbed his face with his hands. He yawned and rolled over to his nightstand. He then reached for his phone and brought it to his face, squinting at the screens brightness.

> Gaara, 7:55am: hey are you up?
> 
> Gaara, 7:56am: you don’t need to come into work today unless u want to. since it’s a holiday we won’t be very busy
> 
> Gaara, 7:56am: you should bring me a coffee though. I’ll pay u back
> 
> Kankuro, 8:00am: cool, thanks & yeah I’ll bring you a coffee. Be there in a bit.

Kankuro put his phone on the bed beside him. His mind went to Kiba. He thought about last night and all the fun they had. _I wonder if it’s too soon to ask him out._ Kankuro’s mind started to daydream. He thought about being with Kiba as his boyfriend, which would lead to them spending time together more often. He thought about how much he would enjoy spending more mornings in bed with him. He thought about holidays and pictured the excitement on Kiba’s face during Christmas morning and Valentine’s Day. He wanted Kiba to be in his life for as long as possible. Kankuro brought his attention back to reality and thought,  _I want to see him._ Kankuro decided when he went to pick up a coffee for Gaara, he would surprise Kiba with one too.Since Kankuro didn’t have to work, he would bring it to Kiba and then spend the day with him again. Kankuro smiled to himself and felt his heart beat faster. He couldn’t wait to see him. Kankuro got out of bed, grabbed a thin hoodie and jogging shorts and headed to the shower.

Kankuro felt like he took the quickest shower of his life. He walked out of the bathroom, then walked back in, checking his hair. He sprayed on a little bit of cologne and put on some deodorant. He flipped the light switch down and walked out into the living room to put his shoes on. At the same moment he sat down to put them on, he heard giggling at his front door. _Who the hell? Temari?_ Kankuro slipped his shoes on and walked towards the door to listen closer. The giggling had stopped. Kankuro opened the door to see the grossest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Shikamaru, for fucks sake. Stop making out with my sister.”

Temari jumped and pulled away from Shikamaru, “Kankuro! You scared the shit out of me!”

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah man, what the hell?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked at Temari, “It’s 8:30 in the morning, what are you guys doing?”

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

Kankuro waved his hands, “Whatever, I don’t care. Just keep it away from the couch, I sit there.”

Temari smiled and grabbed Shikamaru’s hand, leading him inside the house. Kankuro watched them walking into Temari’s bedroom. Kankuro laughed and shut the door behind him.

Kankuro got in his car and drove to the local coffee shop. It was a short 10-minute drive, but it felt a hell of a lot longer to Kankuro. He turned the engine off, got out of his car and locked it. He looked both ways and crossed the street. He reached the entrance to the coffee shop and walked to order.

The man from behind the counter, whose nametag said ‘Itachi’, spoke in a not-so-thrilled voice, “Welcome to the _Village Café_. Would you like to try the special today?”

Kankuro smiled, “No thank you. I’ll take two black coffees and another coffee with hazelnut.”

“Would you like sugar in them?”

“Yes please.”

Itachi pushed the button on his order screen, “Okay so I have-“

Kankuro interrupted, “Actually, make one of the black coffees a Caramel Macchiato.”

Itachi exhaled looking down at his screen, “Okay so I have one black coffee, a caramel macchiato and another with hazelnut.”

Kankuro nodded.

Itachi looked up, “Sir?”

Kankuro, realizing Itachi wasn’t looking when he nodded his head, said, “Sorry, yes that’s right.”

“That’ll be $10.72”

Kankuro handed him $11 and smiled, ”Keep the change.”

Itachi put the money into the register and slid the change into his pocket, walked away and said under his breath, “Fucking 28 cents.” He rolled his eyes, “Keep the change my ass.”

Kankuro, not hearing what he said, walked over to the counter to sit while he waited to pick up his drinks. Kankuro started to smile thinking about the expression on Kiba’s face when he surprises him with coffee.

_DING_

Kankuro turned his head to the front door to see customers walk in. Kankuro, still smiling, looked around the coffee shop while waiting for his drinks. Kankuro’s eyes widened and he felt a sting in his chest. _What the fuck?_ Kankuro’s smile slowly faded away and he felt like his whole body was on fire. It was Kiba. Sitting at a table drinking coffee with another person. Another guy. _What the fu-_

“Here’s your drinks.”

Kankuro turned around and stood up, “Thanks.” He grabbed the to-go tray with the coffees and started walking away from the counter, but abruptly stopped. Kiba and the other guy stood up and hugged each other, a little too long for Kankuro’s liking. _Are you kidding me?_ Kankuro walked towards them, “Hey Kiba, what’s up.”

Kiba, startled, pulled away from the guy, “Kankuro?” Kiba looked at Shino and back at Kankuro, “What are you doing here?”

The guy looked at Kankuro, not shocked or phased in the slightest.

Kankuro felt himself tense up and his body set on fire, “I was actually picking up coffee for myself and Gaara. One for you too, I was going to bring it to your place, but here you are.” He reached the coffee to Kiba and said, “It’s Hazelnut.” Kiba grabbed it and started to say something but got interrupted.

The guy held his hand out to Kankuro and said, in a calm voice, “Hey, I’m Shino.”

Kankuro felt like he was going to explode. _Shino? From the fucking texts?_ Kankuro looked at Shino’s hand and put his own hands in his pockets, declining the handshake.

Shino nodded his head, “Okay, well.” He looked at Kiba, “Text me later? I have to head out, duty calls.”

Kiba smiled at him, “Okay, see ya.” Shino walked out the door.

Kiba smiled at Kankuro and said, “Well that was awkward. Why didn’t you shake his hand?”

Kankuro, ignoring the question, “Who is he?”

Kiba, looking confused, said, “Shino. I told you at my place that him and I were friends.”

Kankuro laughed, “ _Friends_. Okay.”

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you talking about?”

“Nobody hugs their platonic friend like that.”

Kiba took a step back, “Are you accusing me of something?”

“Are you admitting to something?”

Kiba uncrossed his arms, and scoffed, “Wow, you must think _really_ low of me, huh? What? I’m out here talking to some guy behind your back and meeting up with him?”

Kankuro looked at him and said in a cocky voice, “Don’t forget hugging.”

Kiba’s face turned red, “You’re an ass. You know that?”

Kankuro, still looking at him, didn’t say anything.

Kiba laughed, “You know what? Forget it.” Kiba put his coffee Kankuro bought him on the table and started to walk away.

Kankuro, now beginning to realize the damage he just caused, grabbed Kiba’s wrist as he was walking away, “Wai-“

Kiba turned around and yanked his hand free, “No. If you think I’m going to be with someone who can’t trust me, when I have no reason to be mistrusted, then you’re mistaken.”

Kankuro’s eyes widened. _Be with someone?_

Kiba, still looking at Kankuro, said shakily, “Don’t bother texting or calling. I won’t answer.” Kiba walked towards the door and outside. Kankuro stood in place and watched as Kiba walked out of his sight.

“That looked rough.”

Kankuro turned around to see the employee, Itachi, standing there with a broom in hand.

Itachi looked at him, “Jealousy isn’t a good look my man.”

Kankuro rolled his eyes at him and walked out the front door. He looked around but didn’t see Kiba anywhere. He crossed the street without looking, got into his car, and slammed the door shut. He sat there for a second and then hit the steering wheel. _BEEP_. He tried to calm his breathing. _What did I just do?_ He exhaled and covered his face with his hands. _God I’m such an idiot!_ He started the engine, pulled out the parking spot and started driving home. He thought back to what Kiba said. _Be with someone? He wants to be with me?_ Kankuro groaned and said out loud, “Way to fucking go, you ruined it.” Kankuro turned on the radio to distract himself on the short ride home. He heard the song start playing from the radio. _You have got to be kidding me._

It was Lithium. By Nirvana. 

_______________

 

Kiba was pissed. _Why did he act like that?_ He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He was greeted with a bark from Akamaru. Kiba gave him a pat and walked towards the couch and sat down. Akamaru climbed on the couch beside him. Akamaru turned his head while he tried to read Kiba’s expression. Akamaru started to growl.

Kiba scratched Akamaru’s forehead, “Everything’s okay, I’m okay.”

Kiba untied his shoes and got up to put them beside the front door. He noticed his skates sitting in the walkway and kicked them. _I’m so fucking stupid. I can’t believe I thought he was different._  He turned around and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. He got undressed and looked in the mirror. He noticed something on his neck and moved a little closer to mirror to examine it. _Is that a fucking hickey?_ He thought back to the day before when they were standing in the kitchen where Kankuro had left the hickey on him. Kiba brushed the thought away and pulled the curtains back and turned the water on, waiting for it to get to the right temperature. He opened the cupboard under his sink. No towels. He walked to the dryer and got a clean towel and went back to the bathroom. As he walked in, he noticed Kankuro’s clothes were still in his bathroom from when he took a shower. He grabbed them and tossed them in the wastebasket. He got in the shower and tried to distract his thoughts the best he could.

 

_…_

 

Kiba decided he should try to eat something. It was now around 6PM. He had been in his bed ever since he got out of the shower. Kiba was drowning in his thoughts. _Was I being too mean? Did I overreact?_ Kiba thought back to their argument and what Kankuro accused him of. _No, HE overacted_. _This isn’t my fault._ Kiba walked into the kitchen to make himself an instant meal in the microwave. As he waited for the microwave to beep, he pulled out his phone.

> Kiba, 6:12pm: what are you doing right now?
> 
> Hinata, 6:12pm: at work, why? Everything okay?
> 
> Kiba, 6: 14pm: nevermind, everythings fine. Have a good day at work.

Kiba put his phone down on the counter and opened the microwave, checking to see if his food was cooked thoroughly. _Done enough for me._

_PING_

Kiba ignored his phone and walked into the living room with his food and turned the TV on.

_PING_

Kiba got up, grabbed his phone and looked at his texts, and frowned. A small part of Kiba was hoping it was Kankuro.

> Hinata, 6:15pm: I know you’re lying. Seriously, are you okay?
> 
> Hinata, 6:16pm: I get off work in 14 minutes. I’m coming over.

Kiba sat his phone back down and continued eating. He tried watching TV, but it didn’t keep him distracted. His mind kept going back to Kankuro. For some reason, he felt bad. Like he did something wrong. He shook the thought away. Akamaru walked up to him and started to beg for Kiba’s microwave Salisbury steak. Kiba sat the plate onto the floor. “Here, I don’t want it anyways.” Akamaru gladly accepted and ate the steak in two big bites. Kiba stood up and walked to his bedroom to lay down. He got his phone out and started scrolling on social media to pass the time.

Kiba heard a knocking at his door. He got up and took his time walking to the front door. There was another knock as he opened it.

Hinata walked inside, “Spill it.”

Kiba shut the door, “We got in a fight.”

“A fight? What happened? Are you okay?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, “I’m fine.”

Hinata rolled her eyes, “You’re not _fine._ ”

Kiba walked to the couch and sat down, “I don’t really know how to feel. I’m pissed. But I also feel like I shouldn’t be.”

Hinata sat beside him, “Tell me what happened.”

Kiba took in a deep breath, “He accused me of cheating.”

Hinata looked shocked, “Cheating? Were you guys dating?”

“I mean, not officially. He came into the coffee shop and saw Shino and I drinking coffee. When Shino left, he hugged me. Then Kankuro said something about the hug being too long. He was just an ass the way he said everything.”

Hinata was looking at Kiba, “What else happened?”

“I told him I can’t be with someone who accused me of seeing someone behind his back and his reply was ‘don’t forget hugging’.”

Hinata jumped, “What the hell? Why did he act like that?”

Kiba sighed, “I don’t know why. He was just jealous and didn’t believe me. I haven’t done anything suspicious that I know of, so I don’t understand. Do you think I overreacted?”

Hinata laughed, “Hell no. _He_ is the one that overreacted. I don’t blame you for acting the way you did. I agree with you. You’ve been talking for what, like a week? If he’s already this jealous and defensive, I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” Hinata took a moment to think and said, “Didn’t he also think you and I were together, and he got all jealous?”

Kiba nodded.

“See? He obviously has a problem he hasn’t worked out. Maybe he has ex problems. And he doesn’t need to be bringing _that_ into your guy’s relationship. Bottom line, he’s in the wrong. Don’t feel bad about it.”

Kiba nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder, “Hey, I know you really liked the guy. I’m not telling you what to do, but I’d take a few days, if I were you, to decide if I want to talk to him again or not. Just think about it.”

Kiba looked at her and forced a smile, “I will. Thanks, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled back, “What would you do without me?”

Kiba laughed, “Stop making me laugh when I’m upset and angry.”

Hinata shrugged, “Laughter is the best medicine, ya know.” She stood up, “Want me to make you a cup of coffee?”

Kiba frowned, thinking about the day before when him and Kankuro spent the morning drinking coffee together. How they talked and how Kankuro kisse-

Kankuro shook the thought, “No, I’m good.”

Hinata frowned, “Man you love coffee. You must really be upset.”

Kankuro didn’t respond.

“You know what?”

Kiba looked at her, “What?”

“Let’s go out tomorrow. You, me, and the rest of our friends. To the movies. We can make a whole day out of it.”

Kiba smiled, “Yeah, okay. It’ll be fun.”

Hinata smiled back and gave Kiba a hug, “You’ll be okay.”

Kiba hugged her back, “I know, it just sucks. I feel stuck.”

Hinata pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “We’ll have fun tomorrow. It’ll take your mind off him.”

Kiba smiled.

“Well” Hinata said. “I have to get going. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Kiba walked her to the door and opened it, “Okay, I will.”

She gave him another hug and walked to her car.

Kiba waved and smiled as she drove past. He shut the door, walked to his bedroom and laid down. Akamaru jumped on the bed and nuzzled beside him.

“I know you’ll never hurt me.”

Akamaru wagged his tail and licked Kiba’s cheek.

 

_______________

 

Gaara unlocked his door and walked in, not checking his surroundings, “Hey Kankuro! What happened to the coffee you were supposed to bring me? I waited all mor-“

“Sorry.” Kankuro said.

Gaara turned around after he took his shoes off. He saw Kankuro cocooned in a blanket watching Family Feud. He also noticed Temari and Shikamaru cuddled up on the love seat.

Gaara looked at his surroundings, “What’s happening right now?”

Temari spoke up, “Him and his boyfriend got into a fight.”

Shikamaru took a hit off his vape, “Ex-Boyfriend.”

__

Kankuro side-eyed Shikamaru, “If I wasn’t so upset right now, I’d hit you.”

__

Gaara rolled his eyes, “Shika, don’t smoke in here.”

__

Temari punched Shikamaru’s shoulder, “I told you he’d yell at you.”

__

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder and slid his vape in his pocket.

__

Gaara looked at his brother, “Kankuro, it’s not like you to lay around like this.” He looked at Temari, “Has he been like this all day?” Temari nodded.

__

Kankuro took a hit off his vape, “I told you, I’m fine.”

__

Gaara ignored the fact Kankuro used his vape inside, “Okay, well. You’re obviously not because the last time I saw you like this, it was over you-know-who.”

__

Temari whispered to Shikamaru, “I think you should go for the night.”

__

Shikamaru kissed Temari on the forehead, “I’ll text you.” He slipped his shoes on and walked outside.

__

Temari looked at Gaara, “Why did you have to bring you-know-who up?”

__

Gaara looked at Temari, then Kankuro, “Because it’s probably the reason why our brother here is depressed.”

__

Kankuro, still laying in the same position, looked up at Gaara, “I’m not depressed.”

__

Gaara moved Kankuro’s legs and sat down on the couch, “You’re not happy.”

__

Temari chimed in, “Tell us what’s wrong.”

__

Kankuro sat up and shot a glare at Temari, “Oh now you wanna know? After being all lovey-dovey with Shikamaru RIGHT THERE BESIDE ME when I’m obviously upset because I got dumped.”

__

Temari frowned, “Sorry.”

__

Gaara put his hands up, “Okay you guys, stop. Kankuro, what happened?”

__

Kankuro said under his breath, “The same thing that happened with you-know-who.”

__

Gaara slightly raised his voice, “Kankuro, you can’t bring that into your new relationship.”

__

Kankuro sighed, “It’s just so hard. That guy gave me so many trust issues and jealousy problems because he was always cheating on me and talking to other guys behind my back.”

__

Gaara softened his voice, “Well, _that guy_ isn’t Kiba. Yes, that guy did shitty things to you, but you can’t let those problems seep into your new relationship, whether it be Kiba or someone else. You’re never going to be in a healthy relationship if you always think it’s going to be like your past relationship. I know it’s hard to not get jealous and defensive when things have happened to you in the past, but you have to get over it. Realize that not everyone is like that piece of shit. Kiba isn’t like that piece of shit.”

__

Kankuro looked at him, “I was an ass, Gaara. I really was. I know I overreacted. I’m not even jealous or angry anymore. I just feel like shit.”

__

Gaara shrugged, “Well there’s nothing you can do about that. It already happened. You can try to make it up to him, but don’t be surprised if he doesn’t respond. You can’t expect that out of someone you hurt.”

__

Kankuro let out a long sigh, “Fuck me.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be out soon :) As always, for more updates and info about the fic, check out my twitter, @hot4itachi !


	7. "It's 3am."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba can't decided if he should forgive Kankuro or not. Meanwhile, Kankuro figures out the perfect way to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to pop in and say thank you to all of those invested in this fic!! i love writing it and i hope you love reading it! :) please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> read on!!

_Should I forgive him?_ Kiba looked at his phone screen.

> Kankuro, 8:03am: kiba can we talk?

Kiba locked his phone and dropped it beside him on the bed. He shoved his head in the pillow and groaned out loud. Kiba had been in bed all morning (since 8:03am to be exact) trying to decide on whether or not to text Kankuro back. It’s now 1pm.  _PING_. Kiba grabbed his phone in an instant, frowning. _Oh, it’s Hinata._

> Hinata, 1:01pm: hey! Ready to go out?! We’re heading over

Kiba sighed. He didn’t feel like going anywhere. He wanted to just lay there and think of Kankuro. He thought it was silly to still be upset over the way Kankuro acted, but at the same time, he knew nothing good would come of being with Kankuro if he couldn’t trust him. Kiba let out another sigh.  _Why can’t anything just work out for me?_ He covered his face with his blanket and tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, Kiba wasn’t gifted with the ability to fall asleep or nap during the day. It wasn’t long until he heard a knock at his door. Instead of getting up, he texted Hinata to come in, since she had a key of her own. He watched as his friends walked into his bedroom one-by-one, all with a pitiful look on their faces.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, not sounding that concerned.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, “Of course he isn’t okay. Look at him!”

“Have you been in bed all morning?” Tenten asked, with actual concern, unlike Sasuke.

“Maybe.” Kiba said.

“How about I grab you some clothes and you go take a shower.” Hinata said softly. “Then, we can grab something to eat and hang out before the movie.”

“Okay.” Kiba said, although getting up was the last thing he felt like doing.

After his shower, he felt better. It helped clear his head. Hearing his friends make a ruckus in his living room while he was getting dressed in the bathroom made him happy they were all together. They don’t hang out as much anymore. Temari’s graduation party was the first time they all hung out together in months, so he was happy they were all together again in such a short period of time. Kiba’s mind started to wander to the party and thoughts of Kankuro flooded back. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and walked into the living room, finding himself relieved to have a distraction.

He saw Naruto hunkered down, hiding behind Tenten.

Kiba looked around, “What’s going on?”

Naruto pointed from behind Tenten, “Sasuke’s going to kill me!!”

Kiba looked at Sasuke. Sasuke’s face was burning red, his hands in fists beside his waist. Sasuke clenched his jaw and said, “You’re a dead man standing.”

Naruto stood up straight, “ _EEK!”_ Sasuke started walking towards him which made Naruto run screaming towards the kitchen, arms flailing. He grabbed a spatula and held it out in front of him, “Don’t come any closer!!”

“What’s happening?” Kiba whispered, slightly concerned for Naruto’s life.

Hinata whispered back, “Apparently, Naruto made a Tindr profile of him and Sasuke asking for a third. If you know what I mean. And Sasuke’s boss matched with them.”

Kiba laughed, “No way!”

Sasuke turned around, glaring at Kiba. Kiba, not scared of Sasuke, said, “Hey, it’s pretty funny if you think about it.”

Naruto chimed in, “It was just a joke! I didn’t expect anything to happen, but Sasuke’s boss just texted him. It’s been two weeks since I made the profile, I forgot to deactivate it!”

Kiba snorted, “Fuck, what did his boss say?”

Sasuke took his phone out and tossed it to Kiba. Kiba caught it and read aloud, “So are you a top or bottom?” Kiba laughed out loud, “Holy shit!”

Naruto started to laugh which followed with more laughter from both Hinata and Tenten. Kiba, wiping tears from his eyes, said, “Sasuke, you don’t think this is even a little funny?”

“ _Tch_ ” Sasuke uttered. He released his fists and walked away from his stance in front of Naruto.

Naruto slowly sat the spatula on the counter and walked towards Sasuke and said, “So, are you a top or bottom?”

Sasuke turned around slowly, making a shiver run through Naruto’s spine. “You know the answer to that question.” Naruto sighed in relief now that he knew Sasuke wasn’t going to fucking murder him. 

 

…

 

After leaving Kiba’s house. Him and his friends made their way to McDonald’s. They ordered a basket of fries to share, drinks, and 40 chicken nuggets. They shared a booth and started filling up on the greasy food and talked until the movie’s showtime came closer. Kiba told his friends about this morning and the reason why he was in bed until 1pm.

“Are you going to text him back?” Asked Hinata who was holding Kiba’s phone.

“Lemme sheee!” Naruto said, mouth full of French fries.

Hinata handed the phone over to him. Naruto scanned the text, Sasuke and Tenten looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I want to, but I can’t decide what’s right for me.”

Tenten tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“Obviously I want to talk to him. But what happens if I forgive him, we go back to hanging out or start dating, and he just gets jealous again and still doesn’t trust me? That’s exhausting, I don’t know if I could do it.”

“Maybe talk to him and find out why he acted the way he did.” Sasuke said.

“It’s not that easy!” Naruto exclaimed, “Kiba’s hurt and it takes a lot to go see someone you care about when they’ve hurt you. You should know that.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Tenten added her take, “Well, I think you should wait for him to come to you.” Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kiba sighed, “I need time to think everything over.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Naruto sipped his drink.

 

…

 

Now 9:50pm, Kiba and his friends manage to kill enough time with 10 minutes to spare before the movie starts. Everyone got out of the car and made their way to the mall’s cinema entrance. The sky grew dark and wind began picking up.

“Hey Sasuke, did you ever text your boss back?” Naruto asked, snickering.

Sasuke deadpanned, “If you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Tenten giggled, “It’s going to be so awkward when you go to work tomorrow.” Hinata giggled with her.

Kiba laughed, “Naruto, did you deactivate the account yet?”

Naruto turned white and looked at Sasuke, “On it.”

Naruto giggled, “You guys. He messaged us on the app too.”

Sasuke burned red, “Shit.”

Kiba held back his laugh, “What did he say?”

Hinata and Tenten covered their mouths in anticipation.

Naruto cleared his throat and read the message, “Sasuke, I don’t know if you can take my 8-inch co—"

Sasuke snatches the phone away and Naruto and his friends burst out in laughter. Sasuke, not reading the rest of the message (it was a lengthy message) deleted the app and shoved Naruto’s phone in his back pocket.

Kiba, uncontrollably laughing, “Dude, you’re gonna have to quit your job.”

As they opened the doors to the cinema and walked in, Kiba’s laughter stopped abruptly.

Kankuro stood in front of him with his group of friends. Kiba’s friends looked at Kankuro and back at Kiba, not knowing what to do or say.

“Hey.” Kankuro broke the silence between the two groups.

Hinata grabbed Kiba’s arm and said, “We’re going to go get the tickets, we’ll wait by the concession.” Hinata walked away and the rest of Kiba’s friends followed her.

“Kankuro, we’ll be out in the car.” Temari said softly. She walked outside and the group followed.

Kiba and Kankuro stood alone in front of each other. People began walking around them, entering and leaving the theatre.

“Come outside and talk to me for a second?” Kankuro asked. Kiba nodded and followed him outside. They stood in silence for a moment. The leaves on the trees had turned inside-out from the wind and clouds were forming, indicating a storm was on its way. Kankuro cleared his throat, “So what are you doing here?” Kiba, looking down at the pavement, said, “My friends and I are watching a movie.”

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, “Right. Duh. We’re at the theatre, what else would you be doing.”

“Yeah.” It became silent between them again. Kiba, still avoiding eye contact with Kankuro, started walking past Kankuro and said, “I should catch up with my friends.”

Kankuro turned as Kiba walked past him, “Right.”

Kiba stopped right before the entrance. _I should just turn around and forgive him._

Kankuro looked at Kiba who had his back turned to him, “Kiba?”

Kiba turned around and looked at Kankuro, “Why—" He shook his head, “Never mind.” He rushed inside the theatre to his friends, ignoring the almost silent ‘wait’ that rolled off Kankuro’s lips. 

_______________

 

Kankuro was laying in bed with his lights off. He sat in silence, listening to the rain. Thunder rolled and soon after his room became bright from the lightning that shined through his thin curtains. Kankuro picked up his phone and opened his messages with Kiba. He looked at the text he sent Kiba this morning. _Read at 8:03am._ He looked at the top of his phone screen. It was now 2:55am. Kankuro clicked on the message box and began typing: ‘I’m sorry’. Kankuro held in the delete key. He started typing again, ‘I miss you’. Delete key again. ‘please talk to me’. Delete. _I don’t even know what to say. Why didn’t I say anything when I saw him earlier?_

Kankuro began to get frustrated. _I just want to talk to him. I want to explain everything. I want to see him._ Kankuro stood up and put both of his hands on his head, pacing his bedroom. _I hate this._ Kankuro sighed and walked out of his room and into the kitchen for something to drink. As he grabbed a bottle of water, he heard the weirdest fucking noise.

_ARGGGHAAAA ZOMBIES!_

“What the fuck?” Kankuro said to himself. He heard it again and walked towards the noise. On the couch was Gaara, covered in a blanket, face illuminated by the screen of his phone.

“What are you doing up? Also, what’s that noise?”

Gaara, not looking away from his phone, “Couldn’t sleep. Playing _Plants vs Zombies_. What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep either. Since when do you play games.”

Gaara, frantically tapping his screen, said, “Lee and I were texting about plants and i was like, ‘Imagine if plants were alive.’ And he said, ‘They are alive’. Then I said, ‘No like, _alive_ -alive. With eyes, a mouth and they were aware.’ And then Lee said I reminded him of a game where plants kill zombies. I was intrigued and here we are. I’m at the final boss.”

Kankuro nodded his head, “Well, you have fun with that.”

“Has your friend texted you back?”

“Kiba?”

“Yeah.”

“No. I ran into him, but we didn’t really say much to each other.”

“Sorry, brother.”

“Yeah.” With that, Kankuro left Gaara with his game and walked back to his room and laid down.

His mind went back to what Kiba said at the coffee shop. _Be with someone._ Kankuro thought about the day they met at the bookstore. He thought about the first time they kissed, the first time they held hands. The first date they went on. He smiled and it slowly faded away. There’s going to be no more kissing. No more holding hands. No more dates. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He sat up. _I can’t let this happen._ Kankuro didn’t think it through, but he didn’t care. He had to see him. He stood up and grabbed his shoes, tying the laces in a hurry. He searched for an umbrella, but he couldn’t find one. _Fuck it._ He grabbed a baseball cap from his closet shelf and put it on. He rushed to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Gaara asked.

“I’ll be back.” Kankuro opened the door and stepped outside. He closed it behind him and started running. Kiba’s house was a short walk from his, but it didn’t matter. Kankuro ran as fast as he could.

_BOOM! CRACK!_

The thunderstorm continued as he ran. Rain trickled down his face. Water began soaking through his thin hat. His wet clothes stuck to his skin. Breathing hard, he finally reached Kiba’s place. He froze. _What did I just do?_

 

_______________

 

Kiba was startled awake.

_BANG_

He sat up, “What the hell?”

_BANG_

He looked over at his alarm clock. _Who the hell is knocking at my door this early?_ He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He walked towards his front door and opened it, not seeing who it is yet, “Who the fuck—” His eyes widened, _What the fuck?_ It was Kankuro. It was pouring the rain outside and Kankuro was soaked. Thunder rolled.

“Kankuro? What are you doing here? It’s 3AM.”

Kankuro breathed heavily and shouted over the storm, “I’m sorry!”

Kiba felt a sting in his chest. _What do I say?_ He stared at Kankuro, unable to speak.

Kankuro yelled again, “Say something!”

Kiba felt his face burn, “I don’t know what to say.”

Kankuro blinked and took a step forward. Kiba took a step back. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

Kiba was speechless.

Kankuro pleaded, “I’m sorry.”

Kiba looked Kankuro in the eyes, “I can’t do it. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.” Kankuro looked like he got slapped in the face.

“What?” Kankuro asks.

 _What? No, I don’t mean that. Kiba, what are you saying? Just forgive him. Forgive him already!_ “I need time. You can’t expect me to forgive you this soon. You really hurt me.”

Kankuro, a shocked look on his face, doesn’t say a word.

 _What did I just say?_ Kiba started to feel sick, “Just, go home. You’re gonna get sick.”

Kankuro looked at Kiba, “Right.” He doesn’t move, and neither does Kiba.

_Just tell him to come inside!_

Kankuro slowly turns around and walks away. Kiba steps outside, wanting to yell for him. To tell him he forgives him. But something won’t let him. Something still hurts inside him. Kiba stands outside his opened door, rain water inevitably soaking his clothes and matting his hair to his head, water trickling off the ends of his hair.

 

______________ 

 

The next morning, Kankuro woke up and instantly checked his phone for texts. There weren’t any. He sighed, got up, and went into the kitchen. To his surprise, Gaara already made coffee and was sitting on the couch watching the news.

“Good morning brother.” Gaara said as he watched his brother pour himself a cup. “Are you going to tell me where you ran to last night?”

Kankuro sat next to his brother, “I went to see Kiba. It didn’t go well.”

Gaara cocked his head to the side, “Really? What happened?”

Kankuro took a sip, “He’s not ready to forgive me.”

“Well of course not. It had only been a day. People need time. Everyone processes things differently and at their own pace.”

Kankuro kicked his feet up on the coffee table, “I know. I didn’t know how bad I hurt him, but I could see it all over his face.”

Gaara looked at him, “Just give it time.”

“I want to make it up to him somehow. I just want to do something instead of sitting around.”

“Well” Gaara said. “What’s something he’s passionate about? What does he like?”

Kankuro thought for a second. _What he likes?_ Then it came to him, “Oh! I know! Mugs.”

Gaara looked confused, “Mugs? What about them?”

Kankuro smiled, “He loves them. He collects them.”

“Well, go buy one that screams ‘Kiba’.”

 _Buy one? No, that’s not good enough. Anyone can buy one. Kiba could buy the same one I get. Or what if he already has the one I buy? OH! I can make one! Yes, that’s perfect._ “How the fuck do you make one?”

“What? Make what?”

Kankuro, realizing he said the last part out loud, “Oh, a mug. How do you make a mug?”

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, “Go to a pottery class and make one.”

“Where the hell are pottery classes?”

Gaara shrugged again, “I don’t know, google it.”

Kankuro did just that. He typed it into google and found it. “There’s one 20 minutes away! I’ll go tomorrow.”

Gaara sipped his coffee, “Well, there you go.”

Kankuro smiled to himself and right when he was about to get up he heard: _ARGHGHAA ZOMBIES!_

Kankuro laughed, “Not finish the game yet?”

Gaara held his phone sideways and was tapping away at the screen, “Oh, no, I did. I’m playing it again. For achievements.”

Gaara, still tapping, asked, “By the way, where’s Temari? Didn’t she go with you to the movies?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes, “She went home with Shikamaru, they’ve been inseparable since the party.”

Gaara sighed, “Well, as long as she’s happy. He’s a good guy, but I thought she’d go for someone…different.”

Kankuro laughed, “I know, but if you think about it, they’re perfect for each other.”

“I wonder how long they’ll last.”

Kankuro shrugged, “Who knows.”

 

_______________

 

**DAY ONE**

The instructor looked around the room with a wide smile, “Welcome everyone.”

Kankuro looked around the art room. _I’m the only one here._

“Pottery class contains 3 sections, which means you’ll be here for 3 days! The best thing in this world is _art_. It’s captivating and anything you do can be art. Anyone can be an artist and in this class, all art is good art!”

_Fuck, I hate it already._

“For those of you who don’t know, my name is Deidara and today, we will be learning about the history of art.”

Kankuro raised his hand, “Uh- All I want to do is make a coffee mug. Do I really have to learn about the history of art for that?”

Deidara tried to stay calm, “You will learn how to make a mug, but it’s important to know about the history of art. It’s very interesting.”

Kankuro sighed, “Okay, when will I be able to make a mug?”

“Day 3.”

_I have to sit through this guy’s class for 3 days? What a fucking nuisance._

Deidara continued talking about the history of art and to be honest, Kankuro found some things interesting, but he found it annoying how over-the-top this guy was about art. It was like he was going to explode any second from happiness.

At the end of class, Deidara beamed, “ _Anything_ can be art. And remember, art is an explosion!”

_What the fuck is he talking about? Explosion?_

 

**DAY TWO**

“Art takes practice, and today we’re going to watch a tutorial on how to make different things!”

Kankuro watched as Deidara opened YouTube. _YouTube, really?_ Deidara clicked on the first video that popped up. It was an hour long. The title of the video was: “Pottery Making Compilation”. _You have got to be joking._ Kankuro sighed and tried to keep an open mind. However, as the video started, Kankuro realized something. _This isn’t a fucking tutorial._ It was a compilation of random pictures of things people made. Just pictures. No tutorials.

 

**DAY THREE**

_Finally, the last day of pottery class. I get to make the mug._ Kankuro walked into the classroom, only to be surprised when he saw Deidara wasn’t there. He saw writing on the chalkboard that read: “I can’t come in today ): your pottery kit is on the desk! Have fun and always remember, _ART IS AN EXPLOSION_!!”

Kankuro was fucking confused. He walked to the desk and looked at the said kit, “What the hell?” He examined it. _A pinch pot?_

…

 

Temari cackled, “Oh my god! I can’t breathe!” She bent over, hands on her knees, still laughing.

Kankuro, laughing with her, “Stop!”

Gaara walked into the living room, “What are you guys laughing about?”

Temari handed it over to Gaara. He turned it around in his hand, examining it, “Excuse my language but, what the fuck is this thing?”

Temari double over in laughter again, “He” She pointed at Kankuro, “Kankuro made it! For Kiba! It’s supposed to be a mug! It looks like he found it in the dumpster and left it in his car in the heat and it fucking MELTED!”

Gaara nodded his head, “It does look hideous.”

 

_______________

 

It had been four days since Kiba saw Kankuro. _Why hasn’t he texted me at all? Did he move on? Idiot, he hasn’t moved on in only four days…well...has he?_ Kiba shook the thought. It was 6pm and his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Kiba had thought it over and decided what he wanted to do. He was going to forgive Kankuro. Not right away, but he was. He wanted to hear him out first. _Maybe Kankuro does have ex problems, like Hinata said. How would I know? He’s never mentioned it._ Kiba was nervous. Specifically because he didn’t know how to approach the situation.  _Should I call him? Or should I wait until he calls me? Or text him? Go to his work and just act like I bumped into him? No, idiot he knows you know he works there. You MET there._ He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Hey Kankuro” He shook his head. _What am I doing?_ He went to walk out of the bathroom as he noticed the clothes of Kankuro’s Kiba threw away. He picked them up out of the basket and carried them to the washer.

Kiba decided that if he wanted to talk to Kankuro, he was just going to have to do it. They needed to talk, whether he was nervous about it or not. He was still hurt by what happened, but it hurt him more when he thought of Kiba and Kankuro not being together at all. _We can just be friends. We don’t even have to be in a relationship, just friends. Close friends._

Kiba pulled his phone out.

> Kiba, 6:10pm: hey. Can we talk?

Kiba threw his phone at the couch. _Fuck, what did I do. What if he says no? IDIOT._

_PING_

Kiba ran to the couch and unlocked his phone.

> Kankuro, 6:10pm: i’m here

Kiba tilted his head. _I’m here? What does he mean?_ Kiba started to type but was interrupted by knocking at his door. His eyes widened. _He means he’s HERE?_ Kiba fucking sprinted to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey” , Kiba and Kankuro both said at the same time. Kiba and Kankuro both saw each other blush from embarrassment and averted their eyes quickly.

There was silence between them. _Why am I so nervous?_ Kiba stepped to the side, “Do you wanna come in?”

Kankuro nodded, “Yes, thanks.” Kankuro, already familiar with Kiba’s place, took a seat on one of the stools. Kiba followed and got on the stool beside him. They both sat looking forward, not at each other. Kiba fiddled with his hoodie string, trying to think of what to say when Kankuro broke the silence.

“Kiba.” Kankuro turned in his seat so he was now facing Kiba. Kiba looked up at him. “Yeah?”

Kankuro took a moment to think and said, “Kiba, I’m sorry. I know ‘I’m sorry’ can sound meaningless because everyone says it, but I truly am. I have problems and I’m going to work on it. I regret what I said and how I acted. I was a fucking asshole and I don’t blame you for getting so mad at me and not talking to me. I was jealous and I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. I know jealousy doesn’t excuse anything.”

Kiba’s heart was pounding. He didn’t have the words. Any words.

“I won’t ever hurt you again.” Kankuro said as he reached out to grab Kiba’s hand.

Kiba slowly opened his hand and let Kankuro’s fingers intertwine with his own. _They fit perfectly._

“I know.” Kiba said softly.

“I have trust issues and jealousy problems.”

Kiba looked at him, “I’ve told you before that I would never hurt you. I made it clear you had nothing to worry about and I would never go behind your back.”

Kankuro sighed, “I know you did. But I’ve had another person tell me those things too and they ended up doing it anyways.”

Kiba opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“But I know you’re not like them. It took me a while to realize that, but I know that now. I should’ve believed you would never do anything from the beginning.”

Kiba felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. _What is this feeling? Am I dying?_

“I forgive you.”

Kankuro smiled, “Thank you, Kiba.” Kiba smiled back, pink rising on his cheeks.

“Wait” Kiba said, “Why were you already standing outside my door anyways?”

Kankuro laughed, “I came to surprise you with something. You’re not going to believe it.”

Kiba smiled as he heard Kankuro’s laugh, “Try me.”

Kankuro shrugged, “I made something for you.”

Kiba tilted his head, “You _made_ something for me?” Kankuro nodded and held the object out to Kiba. _I didn’t even notice him carrying anything._ He grabbed it. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at Kankuro, “I’m sorry. What is it?”

Kankuro mumbled, “A mug.”

Kiba laughed and then covered his mouth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Kankuro let out a chuckle, “No, it’s okay. You can laugh.”

Kiba looked at Kankuro and laughed again, making Kankuro laugh harder. _I missed this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm @hot4itachi on twitter ! special thanks to my boyfriend who always proof reads these chapters! love youuuuu


End file.
